Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: DARK FUTURE
by BradleeScott
Summary: A teenager from the future claiming to be Rocky's son appears, the rangers must decide to trust him or not in order to take down the evil that followed him. Based in the MMPR:TM universe. Slash, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BOYS INTERRUPTED

Rocky pulled Adam in for another passionate kiss. Adam's toungue danced wildly with Rocky's, making both of them light headed. Neither of the two teenagers had ever experienced this much passion before. The overwhelming intensity of the moment was enough to make both of them sweat, much like the practice they had abandoned for a little love in the Locker room. Adam reached up and caressed his new lover's lush chestnut hair. In the moment they both calapsed onto the bench. Rocky running his hands down Adam's muscular back. He could feel his oriental man writhing with excitement. Finally Rocky reached Adam's firm butt and gave it a soft squeeze then slowly moved his hand around to the bulging front of the starch white karate pants. Adam could feel Rocky's strong hands, and thats all he ever wanted to feel. Adam ran his hands over Rocky's hard body down his torsoe and to his waist, then he peeled the sweaty red tank top off of the toned hispanic body, revealing the god-like red ranger. Adam had to stop and admire the man on top of him. The hard abs and pecs, gleaming with sweat. The round, slightly brown nipples, now erect from the cold Locker Room, and the slight trail of hairs journeying from his belly button down below his red pants. Now more than ever did Adam want to follow that trail, and taste the sweet nectre of Rocky's body. He ran a hand through Rocky's wet hair and stared into the deep brown pools of his eyes and thought how lucky he was to be right here, right now.

The hispanic stared back into the eyes of the black ranger. Rocky knew at this moment that he loved Adam more than anything in the world. He commenced with a kiss, this time more softer, and longer. He could feel adam rubbing his hands up the front of his torsoe and then wrapping his arms around his back. Rocky released the hold on Adam's pants and pushed his hands up Adam's shirt. He pulled it off and stared gawkingly at Adam's chisled body. The hard pack of abs and the bautiful pecs. The dark nipples and light olive skin. They embraced in a mix of passion, love, and Lust. Adam beagn to rub Rocky's hard nipples, and Rocky began to move his kisses down to Adam's chest. He fondled with the drawstring on Adam's pants and reached inside. Adam drew a quick breath as Rocky began to rub his member, feeling every inch of Adam's sex. Rocky bit his lip as he moved his hand up and down the shaft, feeling it thicken and harden, he knew it was time to move in. Just when he had the pants untied and was ready to reveal Adam's engorged member, the door of the Locker room opened, and the two rangers sat up like lightning bolts, and reached for towels to pretend they were drying off sweat, not saliva.

Rocky cleared his throat."So uh, great workout, huh?"

Adam chuckled a little, but inside he was screaming. Screaming for more of Rocky. He had gone as far as showering with Rocky, and just as he stuck out his tongue to taste Rocky's equipment, Adam's parents got home, and the two had to scramble to cover up. Adam wanted to get down and dirty with Rocky so much, once they almost got it on in the pool at night, but alas, Zordon called htem in. Everytime the two got hot and heavy, something came up! Whether it was Zordon, or one of the guys, or even Rocky's little sister. This was beginnig to get very annoying. Was it a sign? Was somebody up there telling them that it wasn't right.

Adam was tired of thinking."I'm gonna hit the showers."

Rocky knew something was up with Adam. He watched as Adam walked into the shower room and snatched a towel off of the pile of linenes. He looked at Adam's perfect butt bounced slightly, making his groin yurn for some attention. He soon then followed, a little hunched over, claiming it was a sore muscle. Meanwhile the two other teenage boys in the room looked at each other.

"Whats up with them Billy?" Asked the White Ranger

"I dunno Tommy." Answered the Blue Ranger.

Rocky walked into the shower room and looked at the neat cubicles of shower stalls. All of them open except one. The water was on and steam was rising from the inside. He made his way over to the one next to it and slung his towel over the wall and turned the water on. He stepped out and shut the curtain. From the outside, it looked at if he was in there.He chuckled to himself and then knocked on the wall of the shower next to him. He slid off his karate pants and then his tight white workout shorts. His shirt was already off from their little endeavor earlier. He admired himself for a second before stepping into the shower. His nice tan body, great pecs and abs, and the little trail of dark hairs leading down to a forest of them. The tight muscular legs, and perfecly shaped butt. His butt was but a candle compared to Adam's. He couldn't wait anymore. He parted the curtain from the wall and entered. "Hey"

Inside Adam was washing some soap off of his body. The sudsy bubbles slid down his smoothe skin to his now growing member.

Rocky moved in closer, putting his hands on Adam's waist, chest to chest, Rocky said in a sexy voice."Now..." He looked into Adam's eyes and smiled. "Where were we?"

Their lips met in a soft sensual kiss. Then they parted and the toungues of the two intertwined. As they started to get more passionate, Adam leaned Rocky up against the wall and pressed his body hard against Rocky's. They pressed groins together, causing Adam to release a soft groan. The hot water rushed over them and made it even more erotic. Panting, they parted, and looked down at both of their hard members, sticking out of their dark nests, screaming for attention.Rocky kissed Adam again, and slowly moved his way down Adam's body. paying close attention to his hard nipples, he licked them and gently nibbled. After, he came face to face with the object of his desire. Adam looked down at Rocky, readying himself for the greatest pleasure he would ever know. Just as Rocky was about to engulf Adam, the familiar watch chime echoed throughout the shower room, interrupting the plans that have never been completed.

"Dammnit" Rocky said, standing to face Adam. "I'll be right back"

Rocky poked his head out of the shower to make sure the coast was clear.When he saw nobody he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. It didn't cover the incerdibly large bulge, though. He cursed the person on the other end of the communicator as he answered. "Rocky here."

"Rocky, are you with Adam?" Zordon's voice bounded.

"Yeah" He hesitated. "What's up?"

"I need you two to go to Angel Grove Summit, Zedd has sent out a monster."

"Alright, We're on our way."

"Report back to the command center when you're done."

The communicator made a small beep as Zordon ended transmission. "Hey Adam, did you get all that?"

"Yeah, lets get dressed and go" Adam said dissapointedly. Yet another interruption.

"Wait." Rocky said, watching Adam dry off. "We weren't done yet." He was still roarin and ready to go.

"Rocky, there's a monster at the summit. Somebody could get hurt."

"Alright." Rocky came up to Adam and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We can continue this another time."

"Yeah." Adam responded indifferently. Before Rocky could respond, Adam walked out of the shower room to get dressed.

Rocky dried off and did the same. After Adam changed into a black and white baseball T and faded jeans. He looked at Rocky, who was sliding his red sleevless shirt on over some kakhi cargo shorts. Maybe it isn't meant to be, Adam thought. He loved Rocky so much on so many levels, but...maybe they weren't supposed to be together.

"You ready?" Adam asked as Rocky slid a faded denim jacket on.

"Yeah." They both stood side by side and pressed the button that transformed them into irridescent forms of colored light and transported them to Angel Grove Summit.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE RESCUE

They arrived in the summer heat. Surrounded by sandstone rocks, the boys took in the scenery. A crystal clear blue sky, and the echoing sounds of a boy screaming for help. That's when their attention was drawn to theExtremely high drop off in the distance. A Man, dressed in gleeming black armor, was backing a teenage boy, about a year or two younger than the rangers themselves, to the edge of a cliff, his sword at ready.

"Morph?"

"Let's."

The two grabbed the morphers from behind their backs and raised the power coins to the sun.

"RED RANGER POWER"

"BLACK RANGER POWER"

The two teens were instantly transformed into their power suits. "Lets do it!" Adam said enthusiastically. Both of the rangers ran across the stoney area to the base of the cliff. They passed huge rocks and boulders, but finally made it to the top. All the way, Adam was admiring Rocky's figure.

"Get away from him!" Rocky yelled at the mysterious new foe. He pulled out his blade blaster and fired crimson laser blasts at the armored stranger. Everytime Rocky was so ...foreceful, it made Adam's heart jump. He loved when Rocky was a little forceful, in any situation, but always loving at the same time.

"CRIMSON THUNDER!" The armored stranger whipped his sword around, sending an energy blast spiralling at Rocky. It's full impact throws him back a few feet.

"You!" The warrior yells at the trembling teenager at the edge of the cliff. "Time to die."

"No!" Adam does an amazing leap over the enemy and rolls to his feet, standing between the boy's life and death. "Back off."

"I'v got him!" Rocky pulls out his power sword and gets ready to strike.

"ROCKY NO!" Adam is too late the evil being and Rocky have already locked themselves into a sword fight.

Between the strikes of blades and defensive tactics Rocky yells an order to Adam. "GET HIM OUTTA HERE!"

Adam grabs the boy by the shoulders and looks into his eyes. Those eyes...Adam thought. There's something about them, but what?"Are you okay?"

"Yes...I th-think so" He responds, looking into the lens of the Black Ranger's helmet, searching for a glint of the human inside.

"Let's get you out of here." Adam gently grabs him by the arm, and a glint of silver on his wrist catches his eye. It looked like a kind of morpher, or communicator.

"NOT SO FAST RANGERS!" The warrior yells. His sword blade glows and the sends a shock of power towards Adam and the seemingly harmless boy. The forge hits them and knocks them both over the edge. Rocky watches as his partner is catapaulted over the rocky cliff with the person they were supposed to save.

"ADAM!" The red ranger yells to them as they fall.

The air rushed at him as he saw the ground coming nearer and nearer. Adam knew he had to teleport them to safety.

"Grab my hand!" Adam reached out and grasped their hands together. He then pressed the button on his communicator and transformed both of them into irridescent black light, and they both were transported back to the command center.

Back on the cliff, the black evil slung Rocky to the ground. "My job here is done." With a burst of black smoke and deep blue lightning, he was gone.Rocky scrambled over to the edge and removed his helmet. He looked down to the hard ground below and saw nothing but sand and dust. Not a trace of Adam nor the mysterious boy were there. After moments of awefilled shock, his communicator rang out.

"Rocky?" Adams voice beaconed relief.

"Yeah Adam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, You?"

"Yeah."

"Good, come to the command center, there's something up with this guy we just saved."

Rocky stood back up and held his helmet at his hip. With a gentle press on his power coin, he was transported to the command center, to meet someone he never thought he would meet.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

MY BABY DADDY PT.1

Rocky looked at the unconcious teen laying on the medical table in front of him. The whole team was there, but he felt a bit out of the loop on things. Something lingered in his mind that he couldn't place. There was something about this boy that gave him a feeling of family, but Rocky couldn't quite grasp it. Billy broke into his thoughts with the analysis if his DNA.

"This is strange..." Billy said, looking at a monitor.

"What?" Kimberly asked, she slid a hand onto Tommy's shoulder.

"His DNA..." Adam's voice trailed off, watching the monitor. "It matches with Rocky's somehow."

"What?" That got Rocky's attention. He walked over to the monitor and took a look. Sure enough the tests concluded that they were linked somehow. "Okay. Wierd, but okay."

"Here's something even wierder." Aisha brought over the machine that was on the teenager's wrist. "This is made up of morphing technology. It's a power morpher."

"Wowzers." Kimberly said flatly.

"Does this mean he is a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked, gazing at the boy on the table.

"Indeed it does, Tommy." Zordon said, looking over them in his glass tube.

"Rangers!" Alpha yelped, as the boy stirred on the table. "Rangers!"

Rocky was the first to get to the table. He looked at the mysterious teenager on the table intently. The boy caughed and turned to his side. His eyes opened greated with blurry vision. Seconds later his eyes adjusted themselves and he found himself looking into the eyes of Rocky DeSantos.

"Wh... where am I" He muttered.

"You're in the Command Center," Zordon said valiantly and bold. "of the Power Rangers."

"Then I did it. I made it!"The teen sat up and looked around at the six people surrounding him.

Kimberly Hart, the pink ranger. She looked ravishing in her light denim mini skirt with a pink tank top. A thin white button up shirt, decorated with small pink flowers over the tank made her summer tan a little more apparent, and her long flowing layered locks of auburn hair, all the more lighter. She was the nicest and most graceful of the group, her heart true with the full spirit of her power animal, the crane.

Billy Cranston, the blue ranger. The blue plaid button up shirt he has on brings out the light and dark undertones of his sandy, spikey hair. With piercing blue eyes, he seemed to look into the teenager's soul. It was no mistake, he was the smartest. These qualities were only heald by the wolf, his power animal.

Aisha Campbell, the yellow ranger, wearing a yellow tank top with a knee length dirty denim skirt. Her light chocolaty skin bringing out the natural rosiness of her cheak and deep crimson in her lips. Underneath this kind and caring exterior though, was a fierce fighter, willing to do anything for her team. She was truly unstoppable, much like her power animal the bear.

Adam Park, the black ranger, looked at him with his deep brown eyes. In his black and white baseball T and faded jeans, he looked like a regular joe, but he was deep. His love for his team was deeper down in his heart than anything else. Looking into his eyes, the boy saw concern. The power animal of the frog suited him well; Adam, the all knowing prince.

Tommy Oliver, the white ranger, in a white polo shirt with some dirty denim jeans, looked as well.(Whats with all the looking!O.o) His long locks of hair grazed just below his shoulder in a tight ponytail. He was strong and powerful. As the leader of the group, he made the executive decision on everything, much like his power animal, the falcon.

And last, Rocky DeSantos, the red ranger. In a denim jacket, red shirt, and kakhi shorts, he stood at the edge of the table, pondering. No doubt was he confused. The teen was out of it but, he could hear some stuff. Their DNA matched, and he had a morpher. The cat was out of the bag. He looked as Rocky brushed a long piece of his dark hair from his face. Their eyes met, and a connection was made. He could see the thoughts in Rocky's mind. A powerful thinker, just like his power animal, the ape, Rocky tried to find a reasonable explanation for these occurances.

The six rangers watched as the mysterious new ranger sat up. He had dark hair that grazed just below his cheek bone. He was in a faded denim jacket, a red shirt and a pair of matching faded jeans. His piercing emerald eyes met with all of theirs. He was really there. All of the rangers looked so...young.

"Who are you?" Kimberly spoke. She moved forward and sat on the side of the table next to the teenager. "Are you okay?"

"I'm Brad." The teenager said, keeping eye contact with Rocky, then switching to Adam. "I'm -"

He was interrupted as the alarms in the command center blared in objection to what was happening in Angel Grove. The viewing globe illuminated itsself with the events, going on in the park. Alpha called them to action, "Rangers! The monster from before is back."

Brad rose form the table and joined the six rangers at the glowing globe."Vexor."

"You know him?" Adam questioned. "How?"

Brad took a long pause, eyeing each of the rangers. He looked at them with care on his face, knowing something they couldn't possible know. The n he switched his gaze to Adam. THe black rangers dark eyes softened upon meeting his.

"Guys, we need to get to the park. We can deal with this afterwards." Billy said. He had them convinced, the rangers all walked over to the teleportation platform.

"Wait." Brad grabbed Adam's wrist.

Adam stopped and looked into Brad's face. He saw something in him and decided to stay."Go on without me, I'll be right there."

"Okay." Tommy replied, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

The flash from the morphing and teleporting blinded the two for nearly a second, then the room was normal again. The beeping resumed, and the little lights blinked. Adam turned to the new guy.

"What's the deal?"

"Pardon?" Brad responded.

"Who are you. You have a morpher, therefore you are a ranger. You and Rocky have the same DNA bloodline, so you are part of his family line, and you seem to be hunted by this vexor guy, but I dont know why. We can't help you if you are not going to be totally honest with us." Adam went through all the facts they knew about this new stranger. He was still questioning a lot of things about him, but he could tell in his eyes that this new boy was good.

"He is trying to stop me from stopping something from happening in the future." Brad responded.

"What about the morpher?"

"I am a ranger."

"From another planet?"

"No, from Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove, here?"

"No, Angel Grove, future."

"Okay... huh?"

"Well... " Brad hesitated. How was he sure that Adam believed him thus far. Could he go all the way in telling Adam why he was here? It had to be apparent to Adam who he was by now.

"Are you Rocky's cousin, or nephew or brother or something?" Adam asked. He was feeling a bit insecure about this new addition.

"Something like that."

Adam looked into his eyes again and saw it. The same thing he saw in Rocky's eyes, and it all clicked. "Oh my god... you're his son."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MY BABY DADDY PT.2

'His son...' Adam had to think about this for a second. If he had a son, than he was with... a girl. Adam walked over to the platform. Brad scrambled behind.

" Do you believe me?"

The signs were right. They were not supposed to end up together. "No... I do."

Adam held his morpher up. "BLACK RANGER POWER!" The flash awoke in the room again, then went back into it's slumber like a blast of lightning.

Brad sat down on the table and looked on as the gleaming robot brought forth the morphers that were taken off of his wrists upon his arrival. Alpha handed them to him and he fastened them on.

"You know what you need to do." Zordon said, his gleeming blue cylender brightening the room.

Brad nodded his head and smiled. He faced the viewing globe, and looked at the rangers fighting. He was going to join the fight. He raised the two morphers to one another, and a crystal locked them together. The golden emblen illuminated and he shouted the command for his morphing sequence.

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!" And it was done. In an instant, he was in his ranger costume. The blue armor molded itsself to his body and he helmet constructed around his head, leaving an empty triangle, soon to be filled with a black computerized lens. The gold trim of his white boots, gloves, and neck reflected brightly, shimmering in the irridescent blue light surrounding him. Brad's feet hit the ground hard as he arrived in the park.

Instantly he was hit with a lazer blast from a gun. He flew back a few feet and hit the ground, clutching his side. When he looked for the sender of the painful message, he saw none other than the pink ranger, in her uniformed armor.

"Looks like vexor didn't come alone!" Kimberly shouted, pulling Tommy aside.

"Kim! It's me, Brad!" The new blue ranger yelled.

She pulled back from her fighting pose and took a step forward.

"Brad? You really ARE a ranger!" Tommy responded.

Before better salutations were exchanged, a surge of energy threw the three rangers back into the side of the park restrooms. Kimberly and Tommy rose slowly, only to see Brad was already on his feet, wielding two hatchet-like weapons on his arms. The white and pink ninja rangers exchanged looks. They knew what to do.

"POWER BOW!"

"SABA SWORD!"

The three charged back into battle. Kimberly, firing arrow blasts, Tommy and Brad, ready to take anything on. Finally they came to blows. Rocky, Adam, and Billy heald him back each taking turns punching, kicking, and double teaming him, but it wasn't enough. Vexor got a hold of Billy and took ahold of his chest in a death grip. Aisha came charging with a dagger, but she only got knocked away, spiraling into Adam.

The blue ninja struggled to get out of Vexor's grip, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you rangers."

Vexor drew his long sword out of his smoky black armor. The yellow glowing eyes of his, seemed t emit smoke at he glared at the five rangers looking on.

"Surrender the zeonizers, or this will become of you." He drew his blade high above Billy's head. The pained ranger's body surged with blue energy until his armor dematerialized and he was back into his civilian form. From behind Brad looked on. Vexor didn't notice that he was even there. Kim took him out too fast for him to even see Brad arrive. The blue zeo ranger snuck up behind Vexor, now ready to strike with his sword.

The sword seemed to move in slow motion as it neared itsself to Billy's neck. Brad made his move. He leaped into the air and rammed the hatchets into Vexor's shoulders. He dropped Billy to the ground and flung Brad back into a large oak. At the point of impact, Brad went unconcious. Vexor dropped his sword in pain, but the blade made a swift cut...right into the blue ninja ranger.

Kimberly looked on at her friend in the hospital room. He lay there in the starched bedspread, unconcious, not knowing the severity of his injury. He didn't die, which was gracious, but he didn't make it out scott free either. She pulled her long hair back and then let it fall down again. The doctors said it was severed nerves from the blade wound. How was she supposed to explain how he was stabbed with a sword? Or the head trauma he is suffering from because of the drain Vexor pulled on him.

She sat, her deep hazel eyes, looking at him, so innocent in his sleep. Something wasn't right with this new Ranger. He didnt just appear out of nowhere for no reason. Adam told her that he was Rocky's future child. Why would Rocky's future child come back in time. It was obvious Vexor came to stop him from doing something, but instead, he was just taking out rangers. Billy now severd 2/5 of the nerves in his right shoulder, Aisha sprained her wrist, and Adam got a minor concussion. No monster they have ever faced has ever been this tough, how was Vexor so strong? There's a missing link somewhere, and Kim was going to find it.

Just then the door opened, and the new ranger stepped in. Brad looked at her with teary eyes. She looked at him, she softened for some reason. How could he be the reason for all of this? He couldnt be. She rose and greated him with a hug.

"How is he?" Brad asked. His voice small. "The doctors told me that .."

"He'll be fine. He just needed some rest."

There was a long silence. Brad stood there looking at Billy, helpless on the bed.

"It's my fault."

Kimberly turned around to face him. She was hurt. "No, don't even think that. You saved his life. He was hurt, but it's better than being dead."

That broke Brad. He began to sob. Kimberly heald him in her arms. Thats when she knew it. He was here to stop death. Something obviously happened to cause a death, and he wanted to stop it. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened Brad?"

"All of you..." He began to sob more harder. "I was there, and Tabitha, and Reesa, we were all there. Vexor..." His words ran together. Kimberly thought of the names he was saying; could they be the children of other rangers?

He spoke again."You all fought as hard as you could, us as well, but vexor destroyed our powers. The only things left were morphers of the past. Some worked some didn't. Rocky...my dad...gave me his zeonizers and this machine. It took me back here. He told me that I had to stop it. When I was being transfered, I saw vexor kill you... and Adam, and my dad...then he grabbed a hold of me, and we were both sent here." He paused, looking at the shocked expression on her face. She pulled him in for a deep hug. He stayed there, sobbing.

"How can you stop it from happening?"

.. ... .. The look Rocky recieved from Brad when he woke up was immaculate. He could see tears in the sixteen year olds eyes. Rocky, being eighteen found it hard to believe that Brad was his son though. He and Adam sat in his bedroom though, talking about what Rocky could say to him.

"What about I will always be here for you." Rocky asked.

"Sounds good." Adam replied.

"Or," Rocky began "No matter what you're always my son."

"Rocky, this isnt asking someone out, or breaking up with them. He is your son. Don't you get that." Adam was angry. Rocky was treating this so wrong. "The two of you need to just sit and talk."

"About what Adam?" Rocky rose from the bed they were sitting on. "I don't know him. Got only knows why he is here. All we know is he is a ranger."

"Stop talking about him like he is the enemy!" Adam shouted.

"What is wrong with you!" Rocky returned. "You have been acting wierd ever since he got here. You are taking every bit of anger from Billy's accident on me. You said that you loved me, and now you're trying to drive me away."

"Don't you get it!We aren't supposed to be together!"

"What?"

"You have a son in the future. If you and I were really supposed to be, he would't exist. Homosexuals dont make children!"

The truth hit Rocky like a ton of bricks."If that's true...then try and not kiss me."

Rocky went in for the kiss, tears streaming. Adam fought it at first, but the emotion overcame him. Billy almost died today, that made him appreciate life much more than ever. He deepened the kiss, making it more intense; then the watch chimed. Adam broke the connection and plopped back on the bed. Rocky answered the communicator.

"Yeah, Rocky here."

"Rocky!" Kimberly's voice sounded urgent. "Get Adam and come to the command center, pronto."

"What's up?"

"It's Billy."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE POWER TRANSFER

The six rangers were gathered in the command center. Billy had taken a turn for the worse and slipped into a coma. The power that Vexor had shocked him with must have been seriously high, his ranger powers would have obsorbed a good bit of the heat, but it was still enough to hurt him very badly. Rocky crossed the room and stood next to Brad, he turned very gently towards him and asked in a very calm voice, "Where are the zeonizers?"

Brad lifted up his wrists. The morphers.

"Well... what do we do Zordon?" Tommy asked, looking from Brad then to Zordon.

"We will not surrender the zeonizers. Brad has been sent here to stop them from getting to the wrong side. Rangers, you have to keep them safe."

"Okay" Aisha began. "We can do that. Vexor is tough, but... we're tougher.

"Alpha, can you make a bogus pair of zeonizers for me to wear?" Brad looked at the robot. "We can keep the morphers here to be safe."

"Good plan, "Adam said smiling at Brad. He lay a comforting hand on Brad's shoulder. He and Kim had talked, Adam knew everything that happened, and why Brad was here.

"I most certainly can." Alpha responded. "I'll need yours to put in the duplicator and we can have two sets of zeonizers, one working, one not."

Brad took the morphers off his wrists and handed them to Alpha.

"But what if you need to morph?" Rocky asked. He looked at Brad with general concern. Brad looked back, without an answer.

"Billy." Tommy said softly, then he spoke up, his mind doing the walking. "Billy. We can give Brad the powers of the blue ranger, like what we did with Jason Zach and Trini."

"That could work." Adam said. "But wouldn't we need Billy here for the transfer... and Dulcea for the annointing?"

"No Adam." Zordon replied in his booming voice. "I can perform the annointing for him, but we will need Billy here. All rangers here."

"No problem. We can just teleport him in here, transfer the blue powers, and then send him back. Then, we can do the annointing, he'll get an animal, a ninja suit, and the official powers of the blue ninja ranger." Kimberly was all on it.

"But what about Billy?" Aisha asked. She looked down at her feet. Does this mean he's not a ranger anymore."

"Not by a long shot," Rocky said. He crossed to the center of the room."Brad will get his job done, because we will help him, and then when he goes back to the future, Billy will be the blue ranger again."

"Right." Brad said. "This could work." He was a little hurt by Rocky's overeagerness to get him gone, though.

"But we need to do this fast." Aisha said.

Adam pulls Brad aside. Brad follows and the other rangers began to come up with a plan."Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Will it help me defeat Vexor?"

"More than likely."

" Then let's do it."

. .. . The gentle beeping of the cardiac monitor echoed through the room. Aisha, Adam, and Tommy teleported in with a crash of bright light. Immediately they all gathered around the bed and grasped on tight. Tommy looked around and made sure the coast was clear. Though it was around 2:30 at night, random nurses could be about, checking in on people.

"Alright, we're clear."Tommy said in a hushed whisper. He raised his communicator up to his mouth and pressed the talk button. "We're ready for teleportation."

"Okay Tommy," Rocky spoke over the intercom."In 3...2...1..."

Instantly a flash of lightning engulfed the rangers, the bed, and everything attatched to Billy. It took a couple of seconds, but soon the four rangers were back in the command center, Billy still in the bed, with all of his electrodes and monitors.

"Zordon, what about the Hostpital, won't the nurses station be alerted he is gone?" Brad asks, running a hand across Billy's. He still felt guilty about the injuries. Billy's torsoe was bandaged up, naked.

"I have rigged their somputer systems and camera's with transmogrifiers. They will see what they have see for the past hour."

"Good." Relieved, Brad looked back at Kim, who was looking at Billy as well. The entire team took a long look at the fallen ranger. Finally Zordon broke the painful silence with the commencment of the power transfer.

"It is time rangers, please clear away from Brad and Billy, we need to make this fast." The rangers cleared away and Brad was left, holding onto Billy's hand. "Bradley DeSantos, you are going to be the blue ranger. You must follow in these rules. Never use your powers for evil. Do not morph unless absolutely necessary, and keep your identity secret. Do you agree?

"Of course."

"Come now and accept your new powers." Brad stepped forward. It was just like the day he recieved his powers before. All the rangers were there, no hospital beds in tact, and their kids, recieving the powers of the Power Rangers.

A bolt of blue lightning rushed through Brad's body. All the adrenaline in his body rushed, his body was pulsing, recieving the new powers. He began to feel light headed and then it happened, he morphed.

"TRICERETOPS!"

The transfer was complete. The blue ranger was once again reborn. The Rangers morphed with him. All of them were in their ranger suits. For a second Brad could feel total bliss, then excruciating pain racked his mind, and the suit faded away. He looked around the room, but the other rangers just looked at him.

"What happened?" Brad asked.

"Those powers were destroyed, but it was mandatory you have the power of the triceretops dino zord and the unicorn thunderzord. Now you will recieve the powers of the ninjetti."

Brad stepped forward, and the rangers oozed with excitement. But the alarms blared with alert. "Rangers!" Alpha urgently warns. "Zedd has released a mob of tengu on the city!"

"The city?" Kimberly questioned? "Doesn't he usually just send them to the park, or beach?

"No problem. Zordon, is it okay that we go?" Tommy asked, readying himself.

"Yes Tommy, this will only take a few minutes."

The rangers, with their helmets clutched in one arm and the other hand on their morpher said the phrase, Brad was hoping to say soon. "BACK TO ACTION! NINJA POWER!"

"PINK NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"RED NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"WHITE NINJA RANGER POWER!"

The rangers we gone and all that remained was Brad, Alpha, Zordon, and a bowl of powder."Inside each of us, there is an animal waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside."

The bowl erupted in fire and a glittery fog poured down on him. His clothed faded into a deep blue ninja suit, on the chest was the golden plate of his power animal. He gazed at it with wonder in his eyes. He smiled to himself. A jaguar. "You are the jaguar, strong and determined."

Rocky dodged the ferocious blows of the tengu warriors. These were some seriously bad birds. Kimberly was next to him, kicking major tail feathers. A huge flock of tengu came crashing in, taking the pink and red ninja out. Adam, on top of a tipped semi-truck, had multiplied into three. The three black ninjas fought in unison against the six opposing tengas. Kick, jab, sweep punch, slam, the three tengu were out. The two black rangers on the side slid into the center, becoming adam once more.

Tommy and Aisha were working together against a group of four. Each of them taking turns against them. Finally ending in a double smash kick by both of them together. (I am not all that good with fighting scenes, can ya tell - Lets just say, they kicked tangu butt!)

The rangers gathered together and slapped a few highfives. Kimberly wasn't celebrating at all. Something was amiss.

"Why would tengu come and attack this late at night? Something isn't right here." Kimberly said, shifting down to her civilian form. The others followed as their ninja outfits flashed into civilian clothes. Rocky lifts up his communicator and speaks into it concerned.

"Hey Alpha?"

No answer. The rangers look at each other uneasily. Tommy tried this time.

"Alpha...Zordon, this is Tommy, come in." Still no answer. the rangers each press the button that engulfs them in their own color, and teleports to the command center. The uneven ground greated the rangers upon arrivel to the command center. The vision that meets their eyes is not expected. The only othertime they saw this was when they met up with Ivan Ooze...a destroyed command center.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

LOVERS WALK

Adam's mouth dropped. He instantly rushed over to a pile of rubble with a hand sticking from it. Brad's hand. Rocky rushed over and started to help push the pieces of computer boards and debris from the reckage of their sancturary. Brad flinched as the pieces were removed.

"Brad! Oh my god, are you okay!" Rocky asked urgently."What happened."

"Vexor... the tengu were a trap." He responded weakly. "We were ambushed."

"I knew it!" Kimberly said. "Tengu just don't attack at 2:00 am."

"Where's Alpha?" Aisha asked concerned.

"They shut him down, I don't know if they took him or not."

"And Zordon?" Tommy questioned.

"They took him offline." Brad tried to stand, but his legs gave away. Rocky caught him, and held him up. Brad wrapped an arm around Rocky's neck to keep stability. "Good thing is, I have the zeonizers." He pulled out the twin morphing utility and examined them, and alamr spread across his face.

"What?" Adam asked. He cleared the examination table off of the rubble that lay upon it, and Rocky set Brad down. "What's wrong?"

"The zeo crystal... it's not here."

"Maybe it fell out." Tommy offered.

"It can't fall out. The zeo crystal is what makes you morph."

"Then this one is the dummy..."Kimberly started. "Vexor has the real one."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked. "Why does he want them so bad."

"He has all of the other four zeonizers. With the fifth one he can turn the cyborg zeo rangers he made operational."

"Okay, so we take out some rebel robots. No big." Aisha said.

"These aren't normal robots." Brad added. "They are stronger, faster, and know every secret of the power rangers. The zeo crystals are stronger than our power coins, and now that Zordon is off line and Billy is out of commission..."

"Don't think like that,"Rocky said soothingly." Everything will be okay. Trust me."

There was a long pause between the rangers. Kimberly looked up optimistically. "But hey, at least Zordon isn't completely gone. And lookie here, "She pointed to the morpher on Brad's belt. "we have ourself a new blue."

"I guess so.." Tommy said. "Lets get home, we all could use some sleep."

"Brad, you can sleep over at my house,"Adam offered "My parents are out of town."

"Do you mind if Da- I mean Rocky stays too." Brad asked as the others teleported off, him keeping a hand on Rocky's shoulder. "We all need to talk."

"About what?" Adam asked, Rocky begining to get interested as well.

Brad thought to himself. This is what he was supposed to do to change the future, keep these two together. Rocky and Adam exchanged looks to each other. The two rangers were still on sort of bad terms after their argument. Rocky knew tonight was not the time, so he made up a lie.

"I have to watch my sisters for my mom tomorrow, I don't think I can." He said, not making eye contact.

"Oh...okay then. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Brad responded, He let go of Rocky and smiled meekly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Rocky took a step back and teleported out, Brad took a step closer to Adam.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked sweetly. Everything Adam did for him was sweet, this is how he knew that Rocky needed to be with him.

"Yeah." Brad said, and raised his communicator up. In unison the two pressed the teleportation button and left the command center.

Adam opened the door to his family's home. It was beautifully decorated with oriental aritfacts and sculptures. Brad looked around in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful room. His parents must have brought all of this from Korea.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked politely. He slid off his shoes and turned to Brad who was still doing the same.

" I have never seen you parent's house before. I had only been to yours."He replied The thought struck him finally, 'did they want to know about the future?'

"Really? Is it nice? Did I finally get a big german shepard?" Adam asked enthusiactically as he led Brad to the kitchen.

"Two. Roxy an-"

"and Lucky." Adam finished.

"Lucky." Brad said to himself. "Have you always wanted to have these dogs?"

"Since I was very little. My dad is allergic to fur so I never could have one." Adam paused and thought to himself for a second. " Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Adam opened the fridge and held up a bottle of orange juice.

"Yes please."

Adam poured two glasses of the yellowy-orange liquid and walked over to the table and sat down with Brad, who was fingering a little statuette.

"So... I guess you have already started to give up on sodas. When you told me you had gone for twenty years without a soda I figured you were messing around."

Adam looked at him confused. Their eyes met and Brad saw the lost look on his face.

"Sorry, I guess I lost you there."

Adam looked at this boy sitting across from him at the dark wooden table. He looked deep into Brad's eyes and saw a hoplessness. Something had caused him to fall like all was lost, with those thoughts he finally saw Brad. A spitting image of his father almost. His eyes were a brilliant emerald with flecks of brown. He had deep auburn hair, with slight sun drenched highlights. His smooth skin and full lips were exactly like his fathers. Brad looked up at him and smiled.

"So..." Adam began. "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm beat."

The two walked back to Adam's room. His walls were a deep green with a dark beige trim. There was a tall armoire and a large queen sized bed with a black silk set of linenens on it. Adam started to slide his shirt off but turned to Brad and stopped.

"Dou you mind if I sleep without a shirt?"

Brad giggled to himself. Adam gave him and amused look.

"What?" Adam slid his shirt off to reveal his bare chest.

"Well it's just..." Brad began to take his denim jacket off to reveal his red baseball T. Adam could see his toned body through the thin shirt. Definately taking after his father. "You and my dad used to host this yearly ranger reunion day. You guys and the kinds would all get together at our house and have this huge cookout. Well, one day you and Kim were playing Rocky and I in a game of pool vollyball, you went up for a spike and uh... your shorts didn't exactly follow."

Adam blushed. As far as he knew, the only person who had seen him naked, except his his mom, was Rocky. He gave a slight smile and turned around.

"Dont worry... I was impressed... You should have seen Tommy..." Brad laughed a little and then sat on the end of the bed."So, where's the other bed?"

"Well..." Adam began, "Since the only other bed in the house is my parents...off limits... is this one, it looks like we're bed mates for the night."

"Oh.." Brad looked down at the bed. "Okay, no prob."

Adam reached into his closet and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants and a new T shirt for Brad. "Here, you can put these on. The bathroom is through the hallway and on the left. The door is open, you can't miss it."

Brad took the sleepwear and made his way out of the bedroom and soon arrived in the bathroom. He flicked on the switch and saw the clean bathroom before him. After changing he looked into the mirror and stared deep into his own eyes. Somewhere between thoughts he could hear a phone ring. How could he tell Adam what happened between the two. It was a kiss, but still, he was there to make sure Adam and Rocky stayed together, there was no way he would let his own feelings get in the way of the lives of everybody he loved. His thoughts were broken as Adam knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?" Adam asked.

"Adam?" Brad asked.

"Yeah?"

Brad opened the door and looked at Adam innocently. "What?"

" Rocky just called, he said he will be here first thing in the morning."

"But I thought he had to babysit."

"I guess not."

"Oh..." Brad walked out of the bathroom, holding his clothes, and back into Adams room, followed closely by the Black ranger. THey both slipped into the bed, but Brad kept his distance. Adam turned the light off and nestled down, he could feel Brad's uneasiness. Was he scared about the Zeo Cyborgs?

"Don't worry Brad, You're safe here..." Brad was still tense, and pretty far away in the bed. Usually when Rocky would sleep over, they would be REALLY close, but then again, those were WAY different circumstances. But Brad was still pretty near the edge, almost falling off. "I won't bite."

"I know." He said simply. "I always felt safe with you." It seemed as if instantly walls between them started coming down. Brad knew that he could tell Adam, and nothing would matter. But doubts still hung between them.

"What?"

"You saved my life."

"I know, but you did fall off of a cliff."

"No, no, before... previously...or, I guess later-ly?" Brad stopped, he and Adam turned to face each other. He could find himself talking to Adam about anything, that was part of the attraction."

"Tell me about it." Adam said, he snuggled into the soft sheets and stared even deeper into Brad's eyes. For some reason, he felt something for Brad. It couldnt be right though. He loved Rocky, more than anybody he had ever loved before. Brad looked back, with excitement in his eyes. There was a new spark of hope. Adam looked at him differently.

"Well, Dad and I were staying at your house, you and I were..." He paused.

"We were what?" Adam asked. He smiled and prodded Brad. "What?"

Brad heaved a sigh. He looked at Adam and decided to tell him..."Painting"...a lie.

"I don't paint."

"Yes you do."

"No..." Adam smiled. "I'm allergic to some kind of fume in the stuff, my throat would close up.."

"Okay okay.." Brad had to tell..."We were playing chess"..another lie.

"I don't like chess...its too boring." Adam's smile faded a little. What was Brad keeping from him. He could tell by the expression of grief on Brad's face that it wasn't something he wanted to say.

"Adam.." Brad trailed off. He was a little on wits end. He looked out the window. The sun was starting to come up. He rose from the bed.

"Brad." Adam said in his serious tone. He sat up in the bed and pulled hte covers down. "What were we doing?" Adam had an idea in his head what the answer was. The affection was there.

Brad turned to look at adam. His emerald green eyes wet. A tear rolled off of his cheek. The memories flooded back. Adam made his way over to Brad and put comforting hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"It's our fault!" Brad ripped away form him.

"We were kissing, my dad came up and found us. I knew about your two's history, and I still kissed you. If you saw the hurt in his eyes... . How the hell was I going to explain to him what I was doing. He ran out, and that was when it happened...we were attacked, and you died sav-" He couldn't finish. Adam embraced him.

"I'm so sorry..." Adam held him for what seemed like hours. The two slowly made their way to the bed and melted to sleep.

Rocky didn't bother to knock, he knew that Adam's parents were out of town. He stopped on the way to Adam's house and got three hot chocolates, and some muffins for the three. He knew that he handled things badly with Brad the night before, but today they could all sit down and talk. He set the bag of food down on the kitchen table next to two half empty glasses of juice, and then the hot chocolates next to them.

"Yo Adam?" Rocky called into the empty livingroom. When there was no answer, he just shrugged it off. "Must still be sleeping."

The tall ranger walked down the hallway and looked in the bathroom, the light was on and the door was open, but noone was inside. He walked even further down and grasped the doorknob to Adam's bedroom and opened the door. Inside he saw a sleeping Brad with his head on Adam's chest. Adam, naked from the waist up, with his arm around Brad's back and the other draped over his shoulder.

"Oh my.." He couldn't speak anymore. Brad woke at his words, alarm beginning to spread across his face.

"God no..." Brad began. "This is not what it looks like."

Adam awoke as well, and jumped up. "Rocky, no, I uh.."

"You...both of you. "Rocky was near tears. Adam was in bed with his future son, embraced together. Adam had no shirt on, and... they looked very cozy.

"Dad, no, I was upset.."

"Don't call me that." Rocky said angrily.

"Rocky!" Adam was raising his voice. Brad started to panick. This was almost exactly how it had happened before.

"Don't talk to me!" Rocky rushed form the room and out of the house. Adam grabbed a grey sweatshirt and zipped it up, then followed the red ranger out of the house. Brad changed into the faded jeans he had on before, but kept the black t shirt on that Adam gave him. He rushed through the house and ran out on the cushy green lawn, where Rocky and Adam stood, looking at the street in front of them.

"Hey Brad?" Rocky asked.

"Yes?" He answered back, meekly.

"Are these the cyborgs you were talking about?"

Brad walked out further and feasted his eyes on the Blue and Green Zeo Ranger Cyborgs.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

THE WAR BEGINS

"Scanner reads.." An electronic voice beamed from the blue zeo borg. "Three Rangers."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Rocky yelled out to his two partners. "RED RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

This was the first time Brad had actually morphed. He looked at his hands through the tinted visor of his helmet. "Sweet..."

The two zeo rangers charged at the three ninja rangers. Rocky dodged the blue ranger's first hit, but was knocked in the side by a whailling punch. (Get ready for a badly written fight scene '-' ) He returned with a spiralling kick, but was blocked, and then had a fist slammed in his chest. The hits were harder than any monster he had ever taken on before. It was like being hit with pure steel. He dodged another punch with a back handspring, but was swept down to the floor as soon as he landed.

Adam started to fight the green zeo ranger with dodges and blocks, but soon found himself coming to blows with the cyborg. He didin't know the cyborgs were copies of the rangers themselves. Brad jumped in with a roundhouse, but the zeo ranger took both Adam and Brad on at the same time. After trading hits, the green ranger finally grabbed Brad by the arms and swung him around and slammed him into Rocky from behind. The two tumbled into the side of a car and fell to the cool pavement.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked, getting up and reaching out a hand for his father.

Rocky was about to grab Brad's hand, but the Blue Cyborg Ranger got Brad form behind by the neck first. Brad immediately grappled with the robots arm, but the metal was too strong. Within instants the Blue power suit faded and Brad was in his civilian clothes again.

"BRAD!" Rocky yelled as the blue cyborg heald the zeo blade blaster up to the newly demorphed blue ranger's head.

His eyes squinched closed as he felt the hot metal press against his temple. He knew he had to say it before he died. It was time. "STAY TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT! DONT LOSE HIM ADAM! LOVE KEEPS YOU TWO-" Before his finished he had hit the hard ground.

"Am I dead?" Brad asked.

"No, get up, I hit him hard enough to knock him down." Rocky said, picking Brad up by the arm. Adam joined them, holding the green rangers zeonizers.

"I got green's zeonizers. I think he is out of it. Blue too."

"I didn't get his zeonizers." Rocky said, he re adjusted Brad, who seemed to be getting more and more flacid.

The three of them glanced over to the blue ranger, now standing rigid in the street, like he was rusted still. The green ranger on the ground, motionless. Black irridescent light surrounded the two cyborgs and swallowed them, teleporteing the two back to headquarters.

The black ranger examined the cut on the blue ranger's head. Blood was begining to trickle. Brad looked up into their visors. "I can't see you."

"What?" Had the cut done more damage to his head than Rocky thought?

"It's happening..." His voice trailed off and Brad fell into unconciousness.

The two rangers demorphed into their civilian forms and knelt down with Brad. Adam held the bleeding head on his lap as Rocky held an ear to his chest.

"He's breathing is irregular."

"We need to get him to the command center. Now"

The two functioning rangers teleported themsleves to the command center, hoping to find some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

MEMORIES LOST, THE FUTURE RENOUND

It was Friday and Kim knew just what to do. It was Shopping time. After everything that happened, she needed something to take her mind of of things. It was way too heavy on the ranger front. After slightly curling her layered hair she put in her favorite earrings and slid on her favorite shirt. A plain light pink baby t shirt. She put on a dark kakhi mini and a burgundy chorduroy jacket and some cute clogs and was in her car, on the way to some mind freeing fun.

Kimberly had just gotten out of the Gap when the screams struck her ear. She rushed out of the corridor of Angel Grove Mall and strait to the food court, where the wails of attack and sounds of serious commotion were echoing from. She dropped the bags of clothes down the the floor and focused her ninja powers. There were so many people running around she could barely make out the area the people were running from. Her eyes closesd and the intuition of the crane took over. Her mind wandered throughout the vast room until she spotted the foe. The pink ranger's eyes shot open and the pink zeo cyborg caught her eye.

"Where is the pink ranger!" The robotic voice filled her ears, sounding almost australian. She looked around, the circular visor gleeming in the mall lights. Slowly, but surely it was making it's way strait for Kimberly. She knew it was time to morph. "I KNOW SHE'S HERE!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"YOU!" The zeo cyborg lept onto a table, as did the newly morphed Pink Ranger.

"Well well, look who's sporting the pink." Kimberly said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be so smug ranger." The pink cyborg said venomously. "You might not feel so confident after I rip that smirk off your face."

"Oh, big words for a robot." Kim wasn't impressed. She had heard it all from the monsters before. Violent threats meant nothing to her. It was all about action.

"Why don't you go back to the scrap heap you came from." Not her best comeback.

"Big words for the littlest ranger. Did your mommy teach you that one?"

"Oh wow, good one. Like I never heard that in like, the fourth grade." Kimberly drew her hand towards the blade blaster at her side. Brad said the zeonzer was their power center, she was a crack shot. If she hit it, the pink zeo borg would be down. "Whadd'ya say we stop with the name calling and get down to buisness."

"Fine by me."

The pink rangers both drew upon their blade blasters at the same time. Kimberly got her shot off, but only after the zeo ranger got her shot in too. Kim fell back, but she didnt feel any pain anywhere. Maybe the cyborg missed. She looked down at her blade blaster, the from of it was melted and torn apart. Kimberly jumped up from her spot on the floor and looked around. The other pink was laying on the table, motionless.

"Hmm..." Kim thought to herself. "Did I hit it?" She walked closer to the table until the finally stood by the side of the fallen enemy. She looked down at the arm which had the zeonizer on it, the arm was fine, the wound was on the shoulder. 'I guess when she it my blaster hit threw the shot off.

The pink ranger looked around the now empty mall, then held up her communicator. "Hey Aish-"

Her inquiry was shot down as the zeo cyborg's hand shot through the space dividing them and grasped Kimberly's throat in a choke hold. The seemingly dead cyborg ranger rose up from the ground and lifted the pink ranger high into the air by her neck.

"Like I said pinkie... time to rip that smirk off of your face."

Kim's vision was fading, she couldn't breathe. She was about to pass out when the cyborg ranger dropped her to the ground, after being shot on the side by a bright yellow laser. Kim looked up and saw Aisha Campbell, in her yellow ranger uniform.

"Why thank you, my hero!" Kimberly said cheerily.

"Anytime, "Aisha answered, helping her up.

The cyborg arose, looking at both of them in deep anger. "If you get a partner, so should I."

A yellow lightning bolt slammed through the sun room of the food court and smashed into the ground between the two pink rangers and the yellow ranger. Kimberly flew back a couple of feet, as did Aisha, but the pink cyborg stood, with her new partner, the yellow zeo ranger cyborg. Her helmet had two horizontal circles, and she looked just a furious.

"Well well, "Aisha said standing bravely. "Somebody's looking for trouble."

"Isha?" Kim asked.

"Yup?" Aisha answered not breaking eye contact with the yellow cyborg.

"Remember the cyborgs Brad told us about?"

"Yeah."

"Meet them."

"Oh." All of Aisha's steam was gone. She just thought they were the run of the mill baddies."How about we just talk about this?"

Aisha's questione was answered with a hard kick in the gut. The girls went at it with the evil beings with their colors. Kim even took out her Power bow and launched a few arrows into the pink zeo cyborg, but this girl just wouldn't go down. Finally Kim charged at her and with a fierce blow, she was sent tumbling over a booth and onto the floor. Aisha on the other hand was busy fighting the yellow cyborg. She traded some pretty harsh blows and finally knocked her down with a strong kick in the gut.

Kimberly got up, fire in her eyes. Before she could strike, the opposing pink sent a large ball of energy at her. On impact she was paralyzed. Like slow motoin she could see the same happen to Aisha. They fell to the tiled floor together and their suits dissapeared, leaving Kim and Aisha in their civilian clothes. Slowly the zeo rangers made their ways over to the ninja rangers, and stood, towering over them.

The zeo rangers were about to strike with their final blow when they suddenly stopped and froze on place. When Kim's body could finally move, she slowly made her way to a sitting position. Aisha soon followed and they stood together, looking at the rigid zeo rangers.

"What happened to the psycho clones?"

Kimberly stood, not focused on Aisha's question. Finally she responded. "Grab their zeonizers."

"Okay" Aisha responded, and moved for the morphers on the ranger's wrists. She got deathly close to the cyborgs white gloves, and was ready to grab the morphers, until the ground shook violently and the zeo cyborgs were swallowed by black irridescent light, and dissapeared.

"Well...er..."Kimberly began. "I guess... they ran out of oil?"

Aisha and Kim gave slight smiles, and then knocked shoulders together. Aisha turned to Kim with a smile. "Command center?"

"Will do!"

The girls got to the command center and saw Brad, yet again, on the table. (He likes the table -). Kimberly walked over to the table and looked at Brad's motionless body. He just lay, his chest rising. It wasn't til Rocky walked over and put a hand on her shoulder til she noticed that he and Adam were there.

"What happened to him?" Aisha asked, following up behind Kimberly.

"We were attacked by the cyborgs. The blue one got to Brad and hurt him pretty bad."

Adam walked over to the table. "We saved him, but he said he couldn't see us. Then he passed out."

"Do you think it has something to do with him telling us why he came?" Kimberly questioned, stroking his long hair. "Maybe since he did his job he changed the future somehow to do something to him.

"He said that Adam and I-" Rocky stopped himself, finally realising what had happened. He turned his brown eyes back to Adam's, implying the unsaid words. Kimberly smiled and Aisha blushed.

Adam's face dropped. His eyes met with all of the other ranger's. "He was never born."

"What?" Aisha looked at all of them and wandered off into the room. "Why was he never born? What did we do to make him not born?"

Adam looked to Rocky, who looked to Kim, who giggled. She had caught on to everything a while ago, but never really said anything, she just smiled and giggled, thinking the best for the two. She looked up to Aisha. "I dunno, let's just ride this out, after our little tiff with the ranger gal-"

"You fought the cyborgs?" Adam asked.

"Not so much as fought, more like...um..."

"Got our asses royally kicked." Aisha interluded.

"To be blunt, yes." Kimberly said,looking at Aisha.

"Well we did. These guys are stronger, smarter, and everything else Brad said they were. What are we going to do!" Aisha seemed to be paniking, but why wouldn't she.

"I don't know. The only information we had about these guys was from Brad, and he is out of commission." Adam said , crossing his arms across his chest. He had changed into a black shirt with a grey etching of the british flag across the front and a pair of dark jeans.

"Out of Commission?" Kimberly said whirrling around, her curls whisping around with her. She looked in Rocky's eyes intently looking for answers. " I thought you said he just passed out!"

"Well Alpha did some tests and said that he was out of commission. Something happened in our future, his past, and it did something to him. Something that.." He shuddered, thinking the worse. When he held Brad in his arms that morning he felt something, a bond between them. Now, the thought of Brad being hurt infuriated him. He looked from Kim back to the table. "I think that Adam is right. He wasn't born. Or he was, he just didnt live long enough to be 16."

"Is he still gonna be... him?" Aisha looked at Adam, hoping for an answer. Next to Billy, Adam was the smartest, technology wise, of the group. She crossed the command center and leaned on a console.

" I dunno." Adam said, unsurely. He looked at the table. "I just know that if he doesn't wake up, then we are screwed with the cyborgs.

As if on cue, Brad stirred on the table. He coughed a little and turned to his side. Kimberly looked to Rocky. "Does he have good timing or what?" She walked over and helped the boy sit up. He opened his eyes and screamed in fear, whailing his arms around in fear. Rocky and Adam immediately ran over to him and tried desperately to restrain him. Brad finally woke and jumped strait into Adam's arms. Adam caught him and held him tight, he could feel Brad panting for air. Something must have happened.

"Brad, oh my god." Kimberly rushed over and pulled his face from Adam's shoulder, she could only see pure terror in his eyes. "What happened."

"Why did you leave me there!" Brad snuggled his face back into Adam's muscular arm, scared to let go.

"Where? Brad, what happened?" Adam smoothed Brad's hair down gently. His caring nature shining through.

"I went back. It was bad." He was beginning to shake. "Vexor was still around, but I..." He started to pant again. He wouldnt let himself cry.

Kimberly put a conforting hand on his back and watched scared. Whatever happened to him must have been traumatic. She finally realised that Tommy wasn't there. "Hey", she looked to Rocky and Aisha, Adam was busy trying to console Brad. "Where's Tommy. If the cyborgs attacked us, don't you think they would have attacked him too?"

"He's babysitting for me." Rocky said in a small voice.

. .. . The two small girls were in their bedroom playing with an assortment of dolls when Tommy entered. He smiled a charasmatic smile and left again. They were okay, but something was ebbing on his mind, like he could tell something bad would happen. Since becoming a ranger all of the teens had developed a sense of danger awareness, like spidey-sense. Tommy had already been pretty up on the danger noticing game, but now, he was even better. That all too familiar feeling rushed over him now, giving his flesh cholls and his blood a boiling sense of heat. He opened the curtains and looked outside the house, there was a ranger, in the front lawn. He had cold staring eyes, penetrating every inch of Tommy's being.

He reached for his morpher and heald it securely as he opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch of the large suburban house.

"So, Vexor decide to finally make his move?"

"Something like that." The robotic voice said. It sounded almost as if imitating his own. With a hand resting on the blade blaster at it's side, the cyborgkept it's star shaped visor intensly focused on the white ranger.

Tommy took two steps off of the porch and settled his flip flopped feet on the cement walk. He stared back, studying his new rival. Why was the red one coming after him. Shouldn't it be after Rocky? He was, in fact, their red ranger. Maybe there was no Tommy in the future. Or was there no Rocky. Had he already taken care of Rocky and decided to get an extra score on their team by taking down Tommy too? These thoughts squirmed around the one thing centered in Tommy's brain. Morph now, or wait for him to make a move? He didn't want to seem overeager, but there was no taking chances with this guy. Brad had made it very clear that Vexor was bad news. His cyborg zeo rangers had to be pretty nasty as well.

"So are we just going to stand here all day, or you gonna make your move?" THe computerized ranger spoke montonously.

"I guess so." Tommy spoke softly. He finally raised the morpher to the sky and called out, "WHITE RANGER POWER!"

The uniform engulfed his body and vaccume fitted itsself to his every curve. The black and gold shield slid over his still naked head and fitted to his armor, last the helmet swallowed his head, and molded into the face of a white tiger, the mouth being the midnight colored visor, covering his eyes. He immediately pulled out his blade blaster and heald it at ready, pointing directly at the body in front of him. The white gloves gripped the handal firmly, but the trigger wasn't getting squeezed just yet.

Back in the command center, Rocky stood uneasily. If something were to happen, Tommy would have alerted them right off. What if he didn't have a chance to call on the communicator. The red ranger took leave from his space beside Brad, who was now sitting on the table with Adam in front of him. Brad was too weak to stand on his own yet.

"Hey Kim?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled her gorgeous smile. He smiled back.

"Yeah?" She asked. Kimberly handed him a vile of some liquid. "Give this to Brad, He'll get his strength back."

"Look at you, "Rocky said, taking the vile from her. "Lil miss scientist."

"Well, y'know" She smiled and followed him. Brad took the vile and swallowed the liquid in a large gulp.

Rocky patted him on the back and turned back to Kim. "Do you think we should go down and check on Tommy? Make sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, good idea. You and I can go, Aisha and Adam should stay here with Brad."

"Good." Rocky turned back to Aisha and Adam. "Did you guys get that?"

"Yup, "Aisha gulped. "Report back."

"No Prob. "Kim grabbed the morpher form behind her back, as did Rocky. They held them up and commenced with morphing.

"RED RANGER POWER"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

During the morph, they were teleported to Rocky;s house, and arrived in full uniform, ready for battle. The two rangers were nearly blinded by a flash of energy, searing by their faces. Rocky had to tackle Kimberly out of the way, just to make sure she souldn't get sent spiralling into a volkswagon mini bus. The two stood back up and beheld Tommy, who was barely standing himself, clutching his sword in one hand and holding his shoulder with the other. Kimnerly rushed to his side as he collapsed to the ground. The red cyborg strutted over to the pink and white rangers, swaggering his shoulders with an attitude as venomous as a snake. His visor gleamed in the midday sun, as he pulled out the blaster form his side.

He readied the trigger and pointed it directly ar Kimberly's visor. She stared into the firing end, still holding her boyfriend the white ranger in her arms. Before he could get his shot off, Rocky sent a flying kick strait into the Red cyborg's gut. The shot misfired and blasted the pavement inches away from Tommy's hurt shoulder. As soon as Rocky landed on his feet he reached out for Kim and Teleported the three of them to the command center.

The cyborg jumped to his feet and rushed to the empty space from whence the rangers teleported. "Rangers..." He sneered and then was swallowed by the black vortex.

The day was over. Tommy had an arm in a sling, Brad was terrified beyond belief, and the other rangers were worried about the fate of mankind. Usually this was a fear they carried normally, but never had they come up against another set of ranger that were bigger, stronger, faster, and darn near impossible to defeat. One was down, but for were still at large.

Adam was reading on his couch when Rocky came in the front door. He was wearing a baggy pair of black dress cargos and a tight silky red shirt with a black jacket over it. His footsteps made a slight clunk because of the chunky black boots be was wearing. Adam almost drooled at the sight of his fellow ranger. He himself was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-Shirt with some white socks. Adam stood to meet Rocky, who was holding a bottle of something. He smiled and dropped the book onto the sofa.

"Don't you look spiffy?" Adam said, he was a litttle giddy.

"Well, I figured I would get pretty for you, seeing as how I was a bit of a jack-ass earlier."

"Rocky, you do-" Adam started to explain, but Rocky cut in.

"I do. You would never do something to hurt me, and I know that. It's just my emotions were a bit off since Brad got here and I just didn't think before I acted. Brad is my son, but you are so much more. And you heard him yourself. He came here to make sure we stayed together." Rocky took a long pause and put the bottle down. He embraced Adam in a passionate kiss, sending Adam spiralling into a place he loved to be. "And he totally succeeded."

"Wow. Um... " Adam could hardly speak. Then it hit him." Wasn't Brad supposed to be with you?"

"He is with Kim. School starts in about three days, and she figured that he needed some clothes. Y'know, being a ranger and all, he can't go sporting the wrong colors."

"So he's staying? In Angel Grove."

"Until the Cyborgs are gone, that's all he can do. We talked a little after he calmed down this afternoon." The two teenagers sat gently on the sofa. Rocky removed his jacket as he spoke. " He feels responsible about everything, but he knows it's not his fault."

"Who's he staying with?" Adam asked, taking his jacket and tossing it to the chair across the room. All during this conversation, they were finding themselves getting more and more comfortable. Rocky took off his belt and dropped it to the floor.

"Me. Mom parents said it was cool. I think she was a bit relieved to have some testosterone in the house. He can help out with my sisters, and I..."

Rocky smiled his melting smile. Adam leaned in closer, employing him to make his move. "And you?"

"I..." Rocky got so close to Adam, their breath lingered together. "I get to focus on what's really important in my life... you."

He leaned in and kissed. Their tongues exploring each other's mouth, hands roaming over each other's bodies. The two had waited for this moment all their lives, to be with someone they loved, so imtimately, it was like nobody else existed. As they commenced in making love, the communicator went off on Rocky's wrist. He just took off the watch, and did what he wanted most. Had Love.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

FIRST DAY BLUES

The excitement was boiling inside the newest ranger. Everything had been quiet for the past week, and now it was his first day of school at Angel grove High. At least, this Angel grove High. He tested in and was a grade higher than he was supposed to be in. Still, he was a grade lower than the other five rangers. Brad's palms sweated as he stared at himself in the mirror. The clothes Kim got him were great. He was wearing a pair of light denim jeans, with a sand fade and a white button down shirt with a blue floral print, and a blue shirt under it. The outfit was all topped of with a pair of brown doc martin boots. He laughed a little. The thought of doing homsework with his team, seeing them in school, being driven to school by them, was elating. Rocky seemed more like a best friend than a dad. He even started calling him Rocky now.

"BRAD! C'MON WE'RE LEAVING!" Adam yelled from downstairs. Brad heaved a deep breath and grabbed the messenger bag laying on the bed beside the mirror. It was time to start his new life as the blue ranger.

He got down the stairs and bid farewell to the four little girls sitting at the table. THey were Rocky's little sisters, his aunts. It was wierd seeing his dad at 18, but his aunts at 8? WAY FREAKY! But he loved them no differently. Adam, Rocky, and Kim were waiting at the door. The four of them walked out to a beautiful day, and the cherry red jeep that Rocky drove.

After jumping in the back seat with Kim, he slid on his seatbelt and they were all off to a new year.

"Can you believe it. We're seniors!" Kim said excitedly. She had on a pair of light jeans and a pink spaghetti strap. The jeans were a bit baggy, and the wore a pair of white and Pink Adidas shoes with them. Over her pink top, she wore a matching denim jacket, with a waistline just below her breast line. She was a great dresser, which was why Brad had to have her get clothes with him.

In the front seats sat Adam and Rocky, hand in hand. They were openly together with the rangers, but not quite ready to go public just yet. Adam was wearing a black old school track jacket with NEW YORK donned over the chest. Under it he had on a tight white t shirt with a black soccer ball on it. And to compleate his ansamble and pair of moderately baggy jeans and some white and black Adidas tennis shoes, like Kim's. Rocky was almost in the same outfit. he was wearing a red track jacket with the nintendo logo over the front. Under it a dark blue super mario shirt with the term : DANGER: FALLING MUSHROOMS across the chest. He was wearing a pair of jeans with whisker fading and a pair of red and white Pumas. Yessir, they were styling, and with the top down in this jeep, they were gonna make quite the entrace for the first day.

"It's a bit surreal that we are, in fact, seniors. " Adam smiled. "But hey, Brad, It has to be cool to have skipped being a sophmore and heading strait for Junior year."

"It's cool, I guess. I feel wierd though, I don't really know anyone."

"You'll fit in, " Rocky said smiling. "You already are known for being pretty smart, you hang out with Kimberly Hart, and hey, you're a ranger. Now you can't tell anybody that last part, but you know that."

"Yeah," Kim started. Plus, "Rocky, you, and I all have the same lunch period. So you already have someone to talk to there."

The wrangler pulled up in the parking lot just as Tommy pulled in, driving his silver Mustang (Boy do they have sweet rides! ;D) Kimberlly hopped out and greated her boyfriend with a kiss. He was dressed well too in a pair of baggy cargo pants, and a white polo shirt with some brown leather flip flops and a grey crocheted skull cap. He smiled and chuckled as he took off the hat to reveal a new haircut.

"OH MY GOD!" Kimberly said a bit loudly. Brad glanced around at the people who looked over in reaction to her exclamatory response. "YOU CUT ALL OF YOU HAIR OFF!"

Tommy ran one of his hands through the shorter, way spikier hair on his head. "Well...yeah. DO you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" She hugged him and kissed him again." They all chuckled a bit and began to walk inside.

Aisha caught them at the door, Right before they stepped in. "HEY!" She was radient as ever in a denim mini skirt with the stitching of the british flag in a darker colored denim on the front, with a matching yellow baby t. Brad giggled at the saying on it. NERDY GUYS ARE HOT. She put and arm around him and smiled. "How you liking the A.G?"(Shameless O.C. parody.)

He put an arm around her and smiled. "As long as I can pass Calculus, I am good."

"Calculus?" Kimberly asked. The six strolled the halls together. "That's a Senior class."

"How? I have it third period."

"So do I." Adam smiled. "Dude, are you really a senior here?"

"No, " He pulled the schedule out of his bag and the rangers croeded around it looking at the class schedule.

"Well, you are a junior, but you have Calculus with the seniors, and English with the seniors." Aisha looked up from the paper and patted him on the back. "Dude, you're in my english class."

"Mine too" Kimberly echoed. "So far, you have two classes and a lunch with us."

"Awesome" Rocky stopped at his locker adn opened it up. Inside was pictures that the gang took a couple of days before on a 'last week of summer' day out at the beach. "You're my new Calculus tutor. At least until Billy's well enough to get back to school." He paused and thought for a second. " Hey, are you a genius too!"

"How is the nerd, "Asked a familiar voice from behind the group. "And who's the new chump ya got to replace him?"

"Yeah, chump." Another male added.

The gang turned around to see a regular pair of thugs with no clue. Bulk and Skull. Dressed in their regular attire, bad style, Bulk stood, brooding over his counterpart, Skull. The two looked like a big tomato standing next to a piece of celery.

"Looks like you guys survived the summer..." Aisha eclaimed. "Too bad."

"Hey half pint." Bulk started to look past her to Brad. Who just looked at Bulk clulessly. He had never actually seen Bulk, but heard all the hilarious stories about his antics. "Pipe down."

Aisha gave him the evil eye and switched her weight. Brad just pushed past and smiled at Bulk. "So, you're bulkmire. Gee, I was expecting a bumbling oaf."

"Listen pal, you'd do well not to say stuff like that."

"Would I now." Brad cocked his head to the side. "Are you gonna thrash me." He rolled his eyes and Tommy approached his side.

"Brad, Let's not."

"Oh, Lets." Bulk egged on. "Lets see what the new twirp has to offer."

"I don't think you want to do that. " Kimberly smiled and put an elbow on Aisha's shoulder. Aisha and her met eyes for a second and smiled. Then they looked back to Bulk.

"He uh...well..." Adam began to think. "He was trained by three of the greatest martial artists on the coast."

Rocky smiled. He knew who Adam meant. "And his dad is way tough. Like a Rock."

Kimberly, Aisha, Tommy, and Adam stifled their laughter. Brad just looked at The two bullies. Not laughing but smiling.

"What're you smiling at?" Skull decided to pipe in his two cents.

"I'm smiling at the fact you are facing five people who could very well take you all on their own, and have. And me added in, the odds of you winning are pretty bad. Factoring also that your body weight plus strength and his , Skull I believe, body weight and strength, I think I know where to get you two to make ya buckle."

"Brad, no." Rocky said. " Use your brain for good."

"Let's see where he's taking this." Tommy said. "A little test. "

"Hey, Leader guy, " Kim said under her breath. "No violence to others, remember."

"They started it." He retorted. "Plus, Brad won't really hurt them."

"Okay..." She said, and they turned back to the new blue ranger.

"Go ahead. "Bulk said smiling. Clearly he didn't believe what Brad was saying. "Nothing takes down The Bulkster."

Again the rangers had to stifle their laughter, as Brad circled the two. He stopped behind them and with both of his hands he heald up two fingers(Boy does that sound wrong!) First, he jabbed bulk in the center of the back. Bulk immediately fell to the ground, limp. Skull looked at his partner, but soon joined him on the tile floor when Brad took both of his hands and jabbed him in the sides, then once in the back of the neck. Both of the bullies fell limp and stayed their for a little bit.

"What did you do!" Tommy asked.

"They'll be fine in five minutes. The only thing wrong with them is they'll be late for class." Brad answered. He slid the schedule into his backpack and looked back up to the rangers, who were all looking at him in awe.

"What?" He reached him hand up to his face and places it over his nose. "Do I have a booger!"

Kim moved his hand away from his face and giggled. "No, but wow! How did you do that?"

"Simple math. "He looked to Adam. "I learned form one of the best."

"I taught you that!" Adam was dumbfounded. "Does this mean I am gonna pass Calculus!"The five walked off and Adam strayed behind for a second, then caught up. "Well do I?"

It was third period and Brad was relieved to walk into Mrs. Applebee's Calculus class. He greated her at the door. Her warm smile was infectous.

"Hi Bradley, I am so glad to have you in my class." She paused and looked at him, like she was trying to place his face on something. "Have I had you before?"

"No, I just transfered here to live with my uh..." He was stranded.

"Hey cuz!" Rocky said, saving his tail. "Hey Mrs. Applebee."

"My cousin Rocky." Brad finished.

He and Rocky followed into the classroom and sat with Aisha. She took out a note and handed it to Brad. "This is from Kim."

Brad opened the note and smiled at her little drawing of him riding a triceretops holding a paper with an A+ on it.

The note read: HEY BRAD, I HOPE YOUR DAY GOES AWESOME! THAT WAS HILARIOUS WHAT YOU DID TO BULK AND SKULL THIS MORNING! LOL! BE CAREFUL NOT TO LET THAT HAPPEN EVERYDAY! ISNT IT SO CUTE HOW ROCKY AND ADAM WERE HOLDING HANDS THIS MORNING! SO ADORABLE TOGETHER! IF YA NEED ANYTHING JUST TELL ME ABOUT IT AT LUNCH! NE WAYZ, I GOTTA GO AND MEET TOMMY. WE'RE ALL GONNA MEET AT THE YOUTH CENTER AFTER SCHOOL. C YA IN ENGLISH! SMOOCHES KIMMIE!

He smiled at her note. 'Wow' he thought. 'my first note!'. Class drudged on as usual, gladley enough, since it was the first day, there was no homework. Rocky walked out of the class with Aisha and Brad. The red ranger was really excited to begin school, especially when his calculus tutor is charing his room. Aisha walked on from them and waved as the two guys went into the cafeteria. They saw Kim at the usual table near the snack machines, kissing Tommy goodbye.

The pink ranger waved excitedly and then walked over to them. Her warm smile wide across her beautiful face, now her super long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her jacket was removed.

"How is the DeSantos family doing?"

"Very well. I think I am gonna actually do well in Calculus." Rocky responded.

"ANd that has nothing to do with your new roomie, right?" Kim said jokingly, nudging Brad in the arm.

"Of course not." Rocky smiled and looked to Brad, who was staring blankly at the hallway, almost as if he was looking for someone.

"Hey Brad?" Kim waves her hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo? Space cadet!"

"Oh yeah..." Brad snapped back to the other two.

"What's up? Looking for someone?" Rocky looked at him a bit concerned.

"No, I uh... I thought I saw something, that's all."

"You're probably hungry. Let's get some chow." Kim lead them to the line.

Spanish. Adam sat in his class and looked at the book in front of him. Why would he need to know spanish. Anything he needed to know he could ask Rocky. He already knew some things, but not phrases you would want to hear in school. Balancing his cheek on his palm he leaned onto his right elbow and stared lazily out the window. A flash of green caught his eye. Could it have been a cyborg?

"Mrs. Rodriguez?" He raised his hand and asked politely. "Could I have the bathroom pass?"

She responded indigeonously. "Is it an emergency. You should know the class rules."

"Yes Mrs. Rodriguez, I need to go."

He rose form his seat and took the pass from the middle aged cuban woman, then slipped out of the door. He glided down the hall very quickly to the lunch room. It was pretty easy to spot the three of them, they had sat at that table since they were freshman. This was the first year that all of them hadn't had lunch together. He zigzagged through the round and rectangle chairs and tables and finally arrived at the three rangers. Kim looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well, I was, until I saw a little green robot outside."

"Are you sure?" Rocky rose from his chair, same did Kim and Brad.

"Tommy?" Brad whispered into the communicator. Lucky for him Tommy was in the bathroom. "TOmmy, are you there?"

"Yeah Brad, what's up?"

"There's a ranger emergency, meet in the courtyard, now."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Tommy zipped up and washed his hands. As soon as he got out the door, a scream echoed through the hallways, Aisha's scream. Rocky, Adam, Brad, and Kim ran into the courtyard and met up with three foes. Zeoborg Blue, Zeoborg Pink, and Zeoborg Yellow. Each of them had weapons of choice. The blue ranger had two triangular hatchets, the yellow ranger had two pairs of numbchucks, and the pink one had a circular disk that resembled a shield.

"So we meet again." Kimberly smiled and gripped her morpher. "Did you remember your oil can this time?" The pink ranger was silent. She just stood glaring. Her focus switched over to Brad, who was holding his morpher as well.

"Gee, looks like you're pretty comfy here DeSantos." The blue zeo borg spoke. He sounded like a computerized Rocky.

"Let's morph!" Brad, Kim, Rocky, and Adam heald up their morphers and called for power.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

Before their armor could fully develope around them, the Zeo rangers spread some typoe of green liquid over them. Immediately their armor was gone, and they were back in civilian clothes once more.

Brad fell to the ground with Adam. "What is this stuff!" The black ranger yelled out.

"I don't know, but it stopped the morphing process." Rocky responded. He fell to the ground, the green goop was hardening. Kim fell to the ground and hit hard. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Brad asked, panicking as the borgs readyed their weapons.

"Alpha! GET US OUTTA HERE!" Kimberly yelled down in her new lime cacoon. She dissappeared in a flash of pink irridescent light.

"ALPHA!" The three boys yelled, and they two dissappeared.

Tommy rushed down the hallway and met with Aisha, who was desperately dodging blasts from the red cyborg. He dropped to the ground and slid to Aisha, who was on the ground as well. He gripped her wrist hard and they teleported themselves to the command center to meet up with the four other rangers.

Rocky, Adam, Kim, and Brad had to change, due to the slimy nature of their clothes. Each of them were sporting a pair of grey sweats with a matching zip front hoodie, and their own respectable colored t shirt. The two other rangers appeared in blinding yellow and white lights. Aisha sat down on the table and breathed heavily.

"Man, " She said exhaustedly. "First days of school are always rough, but I think that's pushin it!"

"Tell me about it." Kim sat next to her and put an arm around her. Her long auburn tressles were wet from the instant cleansing she got when in the de-tox slime unit. "I was gooped."

Brad crossed the room over to the viewing globe. "Alpha, can you see if the cyborgs are still at the school?"

"Will do Brad." The tinkering robot punched in a few keys on one of the large boards and the viewing globe twitched to life. Inside the glowing bulb was the cyborg rangers. They were no longer at the school, but at the cliffs where Brad had appeared.

"What are they doing there?" Adam questioned. He walked up to the viewing globe and stood with Brad. "Do you have any idea why they could be there.?"

An answer soon appeared when the open rock bed below began to open up, like a door. great lights frantically beat through and the ranger borgs were gone. Brad looked at the globe as if it were the answers to all of his prayers.

"What is it?" Kim layed a hand on Brad's shoulder and looked at his awestruck face. "Brad? Where does that door take them?"

"Home."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

THINK PINK

(This is the first in the ranger miniseries' about each individual ranger. You'll see their reaction to everything from their point of view. I thought it would be refreshing to get away from Brad for a while. The first one will be about our beloved pink ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart. Now keep in mind, I am SO not one for big monster scenes, I like to play the soaps between the characters within the battles, so dont get all angry mobbish with me :D)

It was a beautiful friday morning. School was out due to the inclimate snow that had fallen the night before, and Kimberly Hart couldn't have been happier. She smiled in the mirror as, for once, she woke up with good hair.

"I gotta say, I am loving the snow!" She opened her thin silky curtains and looked at the street she had lived on with Aisha for about a year. It was glowing with pure white percipitation. "Oh yeah... I love it!"

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Being a gymnast kept her body very fit and tight. She smiled as she flexed her arms. Not very large, but that never really looked good on a woman. Her brightly decorated pajama pants with the hopping bunnies were so adorable, and matched the cute baby t she wore to bed. She smiled inthe mirror and picked up the sparkly purple toothbrush that lay on the sink before her, and squeezed some toothpaste on it, then began the morning routine.

1- Wake up, and smile! It's a beautiful day- most of the time :D 2- Brush teeth! Dont want to have bad breath! YUCK! 3- Shower. If ya think bad breath is depressing, you should suffer the eternal agony of smelliness. 3- Get dressed. A common activity after one showers 4- Hair! 'Do you like me better up? or down?'- Babs Bunny! 5- Muffin and juice! Yummy! I love Aisha's muffins! 6- Get goin!Time for some book learning! Tommy will be here any minute!

Kim made her way out into the livingroom. Since school was cancelled, she didn't have to rush for Tommy. Instead of watching television, she decided to throw on a pair of jeans and a nice pink sweater, with a white dress shirt under. Her long hair was put into two french braids, and she was ready to get to the gym! Before hetting out the door she went to the fridge to grab a water bottle and saw a note for her on the fridge door. When reading it she grabbed a doughnut.

Kimmie! DONT YOU DIG THA SNOW! I know my boss doesnt, can u believe I am working at the shelter until two. Meet me at the youth center for lunch? See ya there!

-Isha!

PS- You have my cell if ya need me!

Giggling, Kim took the note and slid it into her gym bag, with a bottle of Avian. She was barely out the door when the phone rang. She stuffed the doughnut into her mouth and picked up the phone, then took it out, balancing the phone on her shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, It's Rocky."

"Hey Rocky, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you wanna meet at the gym and work out."

"I'm already on my way. Boy, you read my mind!" She took a chunk out of the doughnut and popped it into her mouth.

"Great minds think alike!" He paused for a second. "Oh, hey, Brad wants to say something."

"Kay. "

"Hey Kim?" Brad's voice was so cute over the phone.

"Yup?" She tried to talk with her mouth full of glazed deliciousness.

He laughed a little. "Are you trying to talk with doughnut in your mouth again? You do remember what happened last time."

"Are you kidding, how can I forget. Tommy is still mad I dropped doughnut on his precious leather leather interior." She laughed a little and swallowed the food. "Yum!"

"You're going to the gym right?"

"Yupper doodle."

"Can you help me out with my layout? It is working but I keep landing wierd."

"You got your layout! Congrats!" She clapped for him, but forgetting the doughnut was in her hands, she made a little mess in them.

"Almost, but I need some tweaking time."

"Yeah sure, I can totally help. I'll see you two there in, say, twenty mintutes?"

"Okay, see ya there." Brad almost hung up before she got out her question.

"Is Rocky still there?"

"Yeah. You want me to get him?"

"Please and thank you."

Over the phone she could hear Brad yell Rocky's name. It was wierd for her to think that Brad was his son. Who was Brad's mom? She thought before that maybe she was. The signs were all there. Same hair color, both are hilarious, and they just click together. She ate the last bit of doughnut and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Rocky finally picked up.

"Yep?"

"Hey, can you pick me up? I don't think I can walk all the way to the gym in the snow."

"Yeah, sure. Can you teleport over? Mom took the monsters out to grandmas last night when the weather reports came up for snow, so it's all cool. "

"What about that whole 'never use powers for personal gain' rule?"

"We're not. We're going to the gym to get better at kicking butt. I think it's all in the good of the rangers."

"Alrighty. Be there in a sec." She hung up with rocky and dried her hands. The thought of being Brad's mom still lingered on the edge of her mind. Oh well. She pulled on her kakhi courderoy jacket with a sherpa lining and pressed the button to send her to Rocky's house.

She arrived in the livingroom and was immediately greeted by Brad. He rushed by her and went strait into the kitchen. Kim looked at him and smiled. He was getting along pretty well here now. After they had seen the cyborgs go into the time portal, she thought for sure he would want to join them. But he didnt. Instead he told them he wanted to stay here, at least until Billy got well again. She sat her bags and jacket down onto a large brown leather chair she had arrived near and walked into the kitchen. Brad was standing at the fridge, looking for two water bottles. As soon as he found their bottles he whirled around to the sink to fill them up.

Kimberly handled the blue one while he filled the red one up. She contimplated bringing up the subject of his mother, but wasn't quite sure if it was right to. He looked up at her, and smiled.

"I am so excited, I can't believe I almost have a full." He screwed the cap over the red bottle and Kim handed him the blue one. She could tell he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Aren't you glad one of your students is succeeding?"

"I taught you?" She looked at him oddly. He finished filling the bottles up and brushed a few drops of water off his hands onto his jeans. He was wearing a western plaid blue button down shirt with hints of olive in it.

He smiled at her with a response." Yeah, you taught all of us."

SHe paused for a second as he went around her and packed the bottles into the two bags sitting on the glass table. When she turned around to talk to him more, the two nearly bumped into each other. "All of you?" She followed him into the livingroom, and then up the stairs to his and Rocky's bedroom. Rocky was in there, pulling on some brown boots.

"Yeah." He responded. Then he realized that she wasn't the Kim who taught them. Not yet anyways. "Nothing. I just forgot that you weren't there." He stopped for a second and sat on the bed next to Rocky. Kim leaned against the dresser facing them. Brad continues as he pulled on a pair of chunky tan boots. "Well, you were there, but you werent, I mean.. I think you get it."

"Yeah." She let out a small giggle and turned to Rocky. "So where's your honey bunny?"

"At the gym."

"OH!" Kim plopped on the bed next to the two boys. "So this is just a ploy to see your man all hot and sweaty!"

"No." Rocky was blushing. He smiled a goofy grin and slid on a brown leather wristband that matched his outfit perfectly. He was wearing a pair of brown faded kakhis with a dark red, almost burgundy long sleeved shirt. "It was to work out with my man, so we both can be hot and sweaty!"

Brad jumped up in protest. He held his hands over his ears and began to walk out of the room. "I don't want to hear about your kinky sex stuff! I have to sleep in the same room with you, I know what you say in your sleep!" He stopped at the door and turned back to them. "And by the way Rock, You are a naughty little boy!" Brad and Kim laughed as Rocky tossed a pair of socks at him. Brad dodged them and left the room.

Rocky turned back around to Kim. "He was joking about the kinky." Then a mischevious smile spread across his face. "Well...maybe."

Kim picked up a pillow and slapped Rocky over the arm with it. He heald up an arm defensively and knocked the pillow down. She dropped it onto tehe bed, followed by herself. "Can I ask you a question?"

Rocky leaned up against the dresser and faced her. "Yeah, shoot."

"Who is Brad's mom. We know that you're his dad, but, who is his mom?"

"I dunno. The subject never came up." His chestnut eyes pierced into her hazel ones. "Why?"

"Haven't you noticed?" She could tell from his expression that he had no clue about what she was saying. "Rocky!" She stood up and looked at him closer.

He studied her face and then it his him. "Oh, you think you're his mom?"

"Maybe, I mean look at us. We are too much alike for this to be a coincidence." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But, Kim..." Her put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to sound crued or anything, but you're not exactly my type...or gender."

"Rocky, get your head out of the gutter! We don't have to have sex in order to have a kid."

"Explain?" He looked at her, far beyond confused.

"Well," She lowered her voice. "What if I wanted a baby and had no guy to give me one." The thought was bad to think of. Kim couldn't see anything about the next day, other than Tommy, but it has come to her attention before that he might not always be there. Especially in their line of work.

He caught her thought and understood. "Oh. " He could tell she was thinking the worse scenerio for the situation. "Artificial insemenation doesn't always mean that you didnt have someone. It could also mean that your someone couldn't make a little someone, so you needed someone else to give you his somethings for you to have a little someone of your own."

He stopped and thought about what he just said. Before another word was spoken Brad came into the room. "Hey, Adam just called, something is up at the gym, I think we should teleport there. Kim gave Rocky a second glance, then they followed Brad out of the room and into the hallway, then downstairs. Brad slid on his navy down jacket with a fur trimmed hood, Kim slipped her jacket back on, and Rocky put his black leather motocross neck jacket. They stood next to each other and pressed their communicators. Instantly they were swallowed in irridescent colored light and transported to a remote corner of the gym.

The three rangers arrived in the corner of the pool. Luckily due to the cold weather, there were only two people there. Adam, and a blonde girl, about their age. Kim and Rocky walk over to him and gently tap his shoulder. Brad is busy trying to find a way to get his foot out of the robe he landed in. He fumbles around in the background as the three talk.

"Hey Adam? You called?" Kimberly asked, tossing one of her long braids over her shoulder.

"Yeah, theres a uh..." He pauses and looks to Cathrine, who is looking on innocently. "This is Kat"

"Hi Kat, I'm Kim, and this is Rocky." Rocky shakes her and and smiles a little.

"Kat can't talk, she was just on her way to get something to eat from Earnie's." Adam guides her along past them.

"No I wasn't.." She tries to say, but Adam eggs her on.

"Sure you were!" He walks her off a bit and then rushes over to the other rangers. Brad walks over to the three, shaking a small bit of rope off of his leg.

"What's the big deal?" Kimberly asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll show you." Adam grabs his waist length pea coat from off of a deck chair and slides it over his grey longsleeved shirt and black, grey, and white camo pants.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly follows the guys outside, where the wind is blowing violently. She hugs her jacket close to herself, scared to let go for a second. Adam leads them to the trees in the yard and there, she gazes upon a woman, dressed all in white, with glowing silver hair and a flowing gown. She looks almost as if she's made of snow herself.

"It's one of Zedd's monsters" Kimberly almost has to yell over all of the noise. "How come nobody has said anything!"

"Look!" Adam points to the large crystal structures around the woman. "I don't think she would let them. The only people who would come outside here are crystalline."

Kim stands upright, followed by the others. "We have to save them!"

She grabs the morpher behind her back and raises it to the sky, but before the can morph, Adam grabs her arms and pulls her down. "What are you thinking. We can't just go at it, she'll turn us into ice before we finish morphing. We need to get to the command center, pronto."

"You guys head there. I can stay here and keep an eye on her." Kimberly throws her hood on and settles down. Adam and Rocky give her a look. Brad stares intently at the monster before them.

"LOOK!" He says a bit over excitedly. The four of them drop down. Brad, in a hushed whisper talks to them. "She has a hot spot on her back."

"What's that mean."

"Remember what I did to Bulk and Skull?" Off their looks he goes on. "I think if I can get close enough I can hit her and she'd fall. That would give you guys enough time to take her down with your weapons!"

Rocky immediately steps in. "No, that's crazy. How the heck are we going to get you in there without her noticing.

"We can settle that one when we get to it." Kim pats Brad on the back. "But let's not morph right now. We can be way stealthier as ninjas."

"Right." Adam has caught on."Rocky, follow me."

Adam runs off behind some other trees and leaves Brad and Kim behind a fallen log. Kim looks to Brad and nods.

"PINK NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE NINJA RANGER POWER!"

The two rangers' clothes melt into ninja uniforms. "Alright, showtime." Kimberly jumps up super high and lands in the top of a tree. "The crane, light as a feather."

Adam grips Rocky's jacket and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry but, I have to do this."

Rocky's eyes widen as Adam runs out into the open, waving his arms in the air like a maniac. The Ice Queen immediately looks his way. Her bright blue eyes fogging over with a white tint. She raises her hand and sends a shock of ice spiralling at the black ranger.

"BLACK NINJA RANGER POWER!" Adam leaps into the air and didges her blast. All the while, Brad is sneaking up on her. He is quiet and low, like a jaguar.

It was time for Brad to make his move. Brad leaps off of the soft snow and nails her right in the back, the sweet spot.

Adam looked on, hoping to see something happen. But nothing did. The ice queen went rigid and her face plain, but nothing out of the ordinary. Whirring around she set her eyes on the blue ninja. Here eyes fogged over with an opaque white. Brad was too scared to move. It was his first time taking on a monster. He knew the cyborgs, but not this. Before he could react, she raised her hand and blasted him with ice.

"NOOO!" Rocky jumped out from behind the tree, furious.

"Looks like blue got a bit cold." The ice queen spoke. Her voice was distant and hollow. The fog cleared around Brad, and sure enough, he had been engulfed in ice. "Who's next?"

"RED NINJA RANGER POWER!" Rocky jumped up from the ground, the power he harnessed was exploding inside. He landed just inches in front of the beast. They traded a few blows until Adam came up and decided to double team them.

Meanwhile Kim was up on the roof. It was getting hairy. Plan one was out because the hit didn't work. She had to find out a way to take this bad chick down. She was just about to jump down and help the guys when it happened. The big freeze. Adam and Rocky both got turned into ice pops.

"ROCKY! ADAM!" She was all alone now. The storm was interfearing with her frequency to Tommy, and Aisha was working. "PINK RANGER POWER!" Now in her power suit she could at least deal with the cold.

"Alpha!" Kimberly cried into her communicator.

"I know Kimberly, I know" The computerized voice echoed from her wrist. "I have made some corrections and some improvements on your powerbow. It should be enough to take her down."

"Right." She focused her ninja powers and called upon the weapon annointed to the pink ranger. "POWER BOW!"The weapon developed over her arm. Connecting from the elbow down, the new bow fastened itsself to her arm, giving the pink ranger complete control. "HEY SPACE FREAK! You wanna step in tha rink with tha pink?"

Kimberly jumped down from the roof and landed on top of a car. Along the way she fired four arrows. As soon as they left the bow, flames covered them and created a heat force large enough to melt ice. One arrow hit the ice queen, and jammed itsself deep into her shoulder, forcing her onto her back. The heat melted her entire arm. The other three arrows hit the other rangers. The ice begins to melt, and The rangers break out of their icey chambers.

"Yes!" Kim jumps up and down, clapping. She holds the communicator up to her mouth. "Alpha, get Rocky, Adam, and Brad to the command center fast for a de-freezing."

"Consider it done Kim. " The robot responded.

The pink ranger leaped off of her pirch and landed directly in front of the ice queen. Kim gripped her bow strait at the queen. She fiercly adds three arrows onto the bow and pulls back the strong rope to fire. "PHEONIX BOW! TRIPLE THREAT ATTACK!"

She lets go of the arrows. Not only do they explode into vicious fire, but each of the arrows multiplies into three. The arrows plant themselved in the Ice Queens chest, forehead, and stomach. Kimberly tunrs around as the queen falls to the ground and explodes.

Immediately after the fire clears from the monsters demise, the snow ceases and winds ease off. Kimberly Hart, The pink ranger has saved the day. Who says snow days are boring.

Everything was back to normal. Kimberly had decided to get to the juice center for some hot chocolate and wait for Aisha until lunch with Brad. She looked at him as he sipped a large cup of chai tea. He looks up at her with deep emerald eyes. Her mother had emerald eyes. It was time for her to find out who his mother is.

"Hey Brad?" She takes a long draw from her mug as he looks on with curious eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to meddle, but...do you remember your mom, or who she is?"

"Nope. She died when I was really young, at least that's what Dad told me."

Kim takes another long draw, as relief spreads through her. After the feeling of ease subsides, a small pang of hurt hits her. For a second, she had been a little excited that maybe he was her kid. She loved him like one. Then it hit her. Adam and Rocky are together. How could Brad be here, if he came back to keep the two together. "Are you scared?"

"What?" Brad looks to her with concern. That was way from left field. "Why?"

"Well... "She thought about how she could word the question.

"If Adam and Rocky are together..."

"Oh.." Brad looked deeply into his cup. Kim couldn't help feel bad about bringing it up. It had to be frightening.

"I don't want to scare you."

"Well..." brad took another sip of the chamomile tea. "The way I see it, I should be gone, but I'm not. There has to be a reason for it." He paused and looks back up to the pink ranger, determination beaming form his being. "I need to know why."

"I want to help."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 Shine pt 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a special chapter to all of my supporters out there. I thought I would do a little catch up chapter for myself, seeing as how I wrote this story around three years ago. Anyhoo, enjoy!

It had been months since Brad had traveled through time, and he had faced demons along the way. Cyborg Rangers, mutant knights, heck even personal ghosts were nothing compared to the evils he had to face now.

'This could very well be worse than anything that Vexor could throw at me." The blue ranger said, fingering a strand of hair. He had finally caved on Kim at the salon. He was officially blonde. Originally he was going for a trim, then she coerced him in to getting highlights, and in the end the coloring grew into a nice well flat ironed mop of sandy blonde hair with nice platinum highlights and some deep honey lowlights. The only original chestnut pieces left were on the bottom layers in the back, and a few streaks here and there riddling the nice mirage of golden locks now gracing the teenager's head. But the new look wasn't the problem, it was all about what the new look had gotten him. Noticed.

Aimlessly as always, Brad sang at his locker, in his classes, and on the way to meet his friends and fellow rangers at the Youth Center. But since his new look had been such a drastic change, new people took a whole new notice of him. New people being the school drama teacher.

"So you were asked to be in the annual Angel Grove Idol contest. Why are you stressing?" Kim was busy pulling her long waist length barrel curls on top of her head into a nice neat pile. The rangers were about the start a training mission in the simulating room.

"It's not that he wants me to do it, I want to. Really I do." Brad pulls what he can of his hair back into a nub, letting strands fall into his face and slowly pulls a belt around his waits and clicks it into place, following suit with an attached thigh strap. "It's just…"

"No way." Tommy perks up, attaching his belt as well. All of the belts were in their respective ranger colors.

"What?" Brad looks at the leader with a mixed emotion of fear and confusion.

"Oh my gosh!" The pink ranger crosses her arms and balances her weight on her right leg. "You are scared."

"I so am not!" Brad stands up straight, only an inch or two taller than the meek Pink Ranger himself, he tries to look defensive, but like always just comes out adorable.

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. You are terrified of singing in front of people." Adam pulls him in for a hug and playfully jabs him in the ribs.

"Not people, a person." Brad pulls back.

"A Person?" Kim cocks an eyebrow up and puts an arm in the yellow ranger's shoulder. Aisha crosses her arms in question.

"Do we know this person?" Rocky seemingly appears from nowhere and circles behind Brad. The five rangers stand together against Brad. It was confession time."

"Okay!" Brad turns so as not to face the group and begins to play with the palm of his fingerless gloves. Almost as if a barrier were released inside of him he whirls around and begins to spill. "His name is Luca, he is a TOTAL hottie, he is like, this AMAZING rock star chic singer songwriter in Mr. French's class, and if I suck in front of him I think I might die."

"I KNEW IT!" Aisha bursts out in a smile. "You two were WAY to friendly in that last group project."

"SHUT UP!" Brad turns around and grins.

"Guys, come on lay off of him." Rocky crosses the group and puts hand on Brad's shoulder. "Hey…"

Brad turns around, almost expecting a father son chit chat, but instead he just gets a big smile and a playful tug in the hair. "YOU ARE SO IN LOVE!" He pulls Brad in for a bear hug and laughed heartily. The kid was growing on the Red Ranger. Sure Brad was his son and yes, he was definitely in a gray area right now, given what Kim and he had talked about, but he was adjusting well. Rocky didn't know how he could deal if Brad had to go back to the future. Instead of worrying about what would happen, he decided to just think about here, now. He had amazing friends, a gorgeous boyfriend, and a kick ass stress relief.

The group gathers around in laughs and giggles, ready to start the mission at hand. They all pull on cybernetic goggles and Give the room one more once over. Tommy threw his hand up in the air giving Alpha the signal to begin the mission.

An electronic voice boomed throughout the room as the silver walls began to fade into a dark night sky. "Mission: Apocalypse."  
.  
"Students, students!!! Find your place in a seat and let's begin with the song choosing ceremony." Ms. Lopez's voice carried throughout the theatre, almost ringing in the ears of those even in the furthest seat back.

Brad could hear her even though he was in the backstage area getting ready for the big stage debut of the Angel Grove Idol contestants. He didn't know how big of a deal this contest was to the school, much less the city until he was told about the week long performances and the practices, and the opportunity to win time in a recording studio. The pressure was on, to say the least.

It seemed like he had been waiting forever for Ms. Lopez to finally announce his name, but when it came out of her mouth and broadcast to the entire county he almost didn't believe it. Behind him he felt a hand nudge him onto the stage.

"He looks amazing." Kim whispered to the girl next to her.

"Yeah…" The Australian accent spiced up her words as Catherine Hilliard returned comment. "He really looks great. I never knew he could sing though."

"Join the club." Rocky leaned forward in his seat to meet the two girl's gaze. He, Adam, and Aisha were sitting in the row behind them. His dark hair was now cropped short, and gelled to a perfect mess. "I live with him and I haven't even heard a note."

"Well it looks like you will tomorrow." Adam leaned in to the conversation. "That's when the contest hit's the high note."

"Adam?" Aisha didn't even look up from the program.

"Yes, princess?"

"Don.'t"  
Before the Black ranger could retaliate the music began playing the Ms. Lopez's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Welcome to the final act! Meet your contestants for this year's Angel Grove Idol!!!!" With that the six contestants from the school walked out into the stage, right in the middle of them all was Brad. He stood uncomfortable between Lucas, his major crush, and a bitchy teen queen look-a-like, Stephie-C(in da hizzle!!). "Which one of them will take home the trophy!?"

With that Ms. Lopez drew names from a hat to assign a song to each singer. "There is a nice mix of genre and decades in here, so choose wisely." Brad was the last to choose. He sheepishly handed Ms. Lopez the paper and took a step back to let her announce the title. "Oh, Mr. DeSantos will be singing "Chemicals React by Aly and Aj. Nice choice!"

The blue ranger was a little taken back. He knew this song well from cruising around in the car with Kimberly on their marathon mall missions around the southern California coast. Now that he had his song all he had to do now was perform it.  
.  
"There's a live band, and a make up crew, and I even get a costume. How cool is that!" Brad was busy gushing over his latest practice as the rangers all walked up to an abandoned quarry. Zordan had called them all out to investigate a disturbance in the area. "And when I was rehearsing, Lucas was TOTALLY listening in and he said I had and awesome voice! I mean really, what does that mean. Is that like… a date type deal? Was he hitting on me?" The blue ranger is silenced by Tommy's hand on his arm.

"What? It's all good. Nice and quiet like?" Brad said in almost a whisper. He hadn't ever really talked this much since he arrived, and after one day on stage he wouldn't pipe down. Surprisingly, it was pleasant. Although it was almost like having an extra Aisha on the team.

"Yeah… too quiet." Adam leaned an ear forward. Something was about to go down. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Future

Chapter 12- Shine pt 2

Here is is folks, chapter 12. It took a while to do because I had no idea where to take this. But alas, here it is. There is a seriously in sane ending, but it will bring some much needed action to break into the new direction. All I can say is that there will be a spinoff about Zeo and all of that soon. This story is going to begin ushering that story line in. Anywho, REVIEW!

A soft breeze whipped up from the rocky crags below. Tommy lifts his wrist up and talks into his communicator. "Are you sure this is the right place, Alpha?" He turns around to face the rangers.

"The readings are off the charts Tommy. I am sure that this is the place."

"What is it with these guys." Aisha drops her hands to her hips and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Come again?" Adam faces her, his hand finding it's way into Rocky's.

"I mean, sure the sky is all blah and yeah, quarries are pretty scary in a way, but still, what kind of monster just sits out in the open waiting for us. They know we're bad ass, they know we're pretty much hot, " Brad smiles at this. Aisha always found a way to compliment us even when she was ranting. "But they still just sit in the same old place and wait."

"She has a point." Rocky speaks up. "I mean really. They should know that we don't fall for these lame traps anymore." He chuckles and pats Adam on the shoulder. Adam doesn't respond. Then he notices the same dead pan looks on all of their faces.

"Good job." Kimberly smiles flatly. "You just jinxed us all to hell."

The rangers slowly start making their descent to the bottom of the quarry. Rocky takes a second and follows suit. "What? I was just making a-" He stops as the atmosphere grows heavier.

"Please tell me you all felt that." Adam stops on a large boulder and looks out to the wide opening before him. Nothing. Thunder booms across the sky. The rangers tense up in prep. Without warning the rocks beneath them gave way.

The cold pats of rain woke Brad. His vision was blurry but could tell when he opened his eyes that he was still in the quarry. Everything was spinning. How far had he fallen. He moved his head only to see the black sky staring back at him. Thick drops of rain began to replace the gentle pats. He could barely see where he had fallen from.

A few feet away Tommy stirred too. The White Ranger was on hit stomach. He opened his eyes with a flash of lightning. Yards away he could see Rocky and Kimberly. They were moving too. He began to crane his neck around for the others, but was abruptly stopped when he felt a heavy pressure on his neck. From the feel of it, he could tell it was a foot. Then the voice spoke. "Not one move, or I have them all killed." It was with another flash of lightning that he could make out the shapes in the darkness. It was the cyborgs. The foot pressed down just a hair harder, cutting off most of Tommy's air passage.

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas..." The voice was cold and uncaring, however he knew it well. Tommy just couldn't place it with the face. "Quite the predicament you have yourself in here, my friend. I mean really, seriously. I could kill you all right now... unless..." The foot let up and Tommy could breathe freely. He stood up slowly, his body aching in pain from the fall. His mouth dropped.

"Jason." The blue ranger choked out, staggering to his feet as well. His blonde locks hug in this wet ropes around his face.

The black helmet slowly turned around to face Brad. Lightning crashed through the sky illuminating the gold etching over the body.

"Is this another cyborg?" Tommy was at the ready. If this was another cyborg it would finally be a six on six battle. Five borgs were bad, and that was with an extra man. It was understandable having six for an even fight, at least on a strategic standpoint. What he didn't understand was why Brad had called him Jason. There was no way he could be the same one.

"Not exactly." The mysterious stranger answered for him. He lifted his gloved hands and gently removed the clasps at the base of his helmet. It slid off without ease, revealing the mangled face of a once human man. Except where his left temple would have a hairline, Jason had a thick silver cable coming from his ear, and running across his face into his large silver eye. In the center of the bulb was a pulsing green light. His square chin was replaced with now smooth silver and ran up his jaw and began to cover his bottom lip. Small red wires were gathered at his neck and ran underneath the collar of his suit. Jason Lee Scott was no longer what one might call a human,but he was still very much alive. This sight took Brad's breath away, almost as if he had never seen Jason's half robotic appearance as well.

The other rangers were now taking notice of what was happening, and slowly rising. Brad took a step forward,but a strong hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back firmly. He looked back to see the black triangle symbol on the Blue Zeo Cyborg's face. Emotionless as always it stared back at him, uncaring.

"I bet you're wondering why? In fact I know you are." Without warning Jason swung a heavy arm at Tommy and tossed him back onto the wet gravel again.

"TOMMY!" Brad had barely noticed the other rangers had all gotten up to their feet. Just like he had been held back by the blue robot, they were being contained as well, and Kimberly, to no success, was fighting to get to her boyfriend. Brad's eyes just met with Adam's. The black ranger could see the animalistic fear in Brad's eyes. Clearly this was bad.

"It's funny really." Jason's voice commanded attention. The ranger's complied. "The squirt here came to the past to get the brokeback ranger story back on track and inadvertently changed the future for the worse." Jason turned to Brad and began to pace forward.

Brad almost fell back into the cyborg, hoping for some sort of comfort, but only received hard hands keeping him still. "You see, you created a nice little wave, and my master had to go and revamp a few plans to make sure things went accordingly." Jason was dangerously close to Brad, their breath lingering together in the air. The gold ranger lifted Brad's chin up so their gazes would meet. "And BOY did he make a little surprise for you guys." He reached up over Brad's shoulders and pulled the blue cyborg's helmet off. Brad couldn't see what was staring at the back of his head, but from the gasps of the other rangers he could tell it wasn't good.

"Oh God..." Aisha stuttered out, bracing against the grip of the cyborg holding her in place.

"OH DADDY!" Jason slapped Brad gently on the cheek. He then gripped the blue ranger by the shirt and pulled him away from the cyborg. That was when he finally saw the face staring back at him.

"NO!" The cries echoed through the night. Blood curdling, heart wrenching sobs followed. Brad freed from Jason's grip and ran to the cyborg. "No...". Rocky's cold face stared back at Brad. His chestnut eyes were dim. They lacked the jovial soul that was usually behind them. His mouth lacked the permanent smile.

A few seconds passed and all the rangers could do was watch their fellow teammate slip slowly into a mix of fury and panic. Finally Someone spoke. "Monster..."

Adam's voice barely carried across the expanse of the quarry. Jason's head cocked to the side, hearing the name thrown at him.

"I'm sorry... what was that, Park?" Adam lifted his head, eyes filled with tears at seeing his lover's skin being paraded around on a glorified appliance.

"I said you fucking monster." The black ranger broke out in a fury and began to fight at Jason. It did nothing as his cyborg just grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Jason gripped Brad by the back of the head and ripped him up to his feet. The blue ranger's screams of pain rung in the ears of the rangers standing by. It killed them to watch this happen, but there was nothing they could do. They were hurt, and their communicators were on their wrists and they were being held in position. Even without injuries, these cyborgs could stomp them instantly. They had to wait for a window.

Tommy was on his feet now. The blue borg was watching him closely. Tommy was watching others. He finally caught Aisha's eye. She looked at him with a fear that he had never seen in her eyes before. He understood it. They could all really die here. Jason had the upper hand, he had them all surrounded. It would be nothing to make the kill order. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Tommy flashes a number three with his fingers to let Aisha know his plan. She nodded slightly, and began to get Kim's attention.

Jason pulled Bradley over the Black Ranger. The others just gazed in fear. "You want to see a monster..." Jason nuzzled into Brad's neck, inhaling the scent of fear. "Number four... lose the mask."

On command, the green cyborg withdrew his helmet, and staring back was the face of Adam Park. "Wow, talk about a love to last the ages. Tell me Brad, do you think he'd still have fucked you knowing you were the reason all of his friends were gutted and turned into mere shells of human beings while machines controlled their minds, making them helpless killing machines?"

"No..." It was all Brad could say now between tears.

"Ain't psychological warfare fun." Jason smiled to the group and ran a gloved hand up under Brad's shirt, peaking at his neck. He pulled on the cotton fabric until it finally gave, exposing his bare chest. The blue ranger began to fight back, kicking and screaming until Jason threw him to the ground and gave him a right hook, knocking him out.

"I know I would..." With those word's Jason ran his tongue over Brad's tear covered cheek. It was on. The rangers began to fight even more violently with the cyborgs, screaming at Jason to stop it. Screaming became pleading. Jason relished in the fact that the rangers were there. He ran a hand down Brad's abdomen, slowly getting to the waist of his jeans. Before he could get to the denim, a large object struck him from behind, clattering him to the ground. Tommy stood above the gold cyborg, dripping with blood and rain.

"NOW!" Tommy's voice echoed through the night.

Kimberly elbowed the phantom pink Ranger in the stomach, and followed through with a kick to the chest. The cyborg barely faltered back, but it gave her the time needed to grip her communicator and teleport out in a pink flash of light. Aisha collapsed into a sweep kick and drove her shoulder into the yellow cyborg's side, following suit with a teleport.

The blue cyborg made his way over to the commotion,meanwhile Rocky elbowed the red cyborg right in the middle of the star on his mask. The cyborg was quick and gripped an arm around his neck, but Rocky just used his weight and threw the red borg into the fast approaching blue borg. Adam used his position on the ground to hit the green borg in the back of the knees and then scissor kicking him in the chest, and pulling him to the ground. Instantly he caught Rocky's eyes and the red ranger made his way over to Adam.

On the way however he forgot about one person. Jason caught him in rout and delivered a heavy punch to Rocky's ribs. It was a blow that could cripple any man, but the red ranger was barely phased. He instead returned the blow with two fast jabs to the jaw and then a thick upper cut.

Jason hit the ground. Rocky was about to finish the job, but Adam stopped him."ROCKY!" The red ranger ripped his face around, blind fury in his eyes.

"We have to go, NOW!" The black ranger was already on his feet. he gripped Rocky by the shirt and pulled him in close. Adam pressed his communicator just in time to dodge blasts from the cyborg's pistols.

Finally Tommy gripped Brad by the arm and pulled him up, instantly gripping his communicator and disappearing in a white burst of light. From his place on the ground, Jason just laughed maniacally. This wasn't a loss at all. He was taking the blue ranger apart piece my piece.

The dressing room was a riot with activity. People were dodging in and out of way, makeup was being applied, and hairspray was thick in the air. The Angel Grove Idol show was going to begin in less than 30 minutes, and all the room was nerves. Especially Brad. After the events two days ago the term 'on edge' was a loose comparison. But there was a silver lining to the whole deal.

"It's time to stop being the victim." He said to himself. The blue ranger looked back at himself in the mirror. He was 16. A Kid in many people's eyes. But he had experienced more than that of many people four times his age. Back home he would be treated like an adult. Maybe that was his problem. He was still living in the year 2037. He was here, in 2006. It was time for him to act like it.

"You okay?" A hand lay rest on his back. "You look like you're thinking about something."

Luca sat down on the counter beside Brad. His eyes were warm, his smile caring. Brad brushed some hair behind his ear and gave a weak attempt at a smile."I will be."

"Hey I um..." Luca got down on his knee to be a little closer to eye level to brad."I um, well, after the show..."

Brad smiled inwardly. Was he really going to do this. Was Brad ready to make something here work other than being a ranger, more than being with the rangers he knew before. Was he ready to let go of his old life? Was he ready to let go of Adam?

"Do you like movies?" Luca laughed a bit. "I mean with me."

"Huh?" Brad had no idea that Luca could be so clumsy with words. It was cute.

"I mean, do you want to go to the movies with me, sometime. Like tonight, after the contest."Luca smiled. It was a great smile to have.

"I uh..." Was he ready?That was the million dollar question.

"Oh. Um, y'know, that's cool. I totally get it." Luca's smile fell, crestfallen.

Without warning Brad pushed forward, their lips connecting. Luca kissed back gently. It was pure bliss, candy canes, cotton balls, fireworks. It was real, and right. Not to mention compared to Brad's last beau, legal. It was foot popping good. And then it was done.

"Wow." Brad smiled inwards.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Luca laughed.

The opening chords strung and the lights blasted bright, Brad was center stage.

You make me feel

Out of my element

Like I'm walking on

Broken glass

You make me feel

In slow motion

And we're moving

Way too fast

The room was rocking. The last contestant was the one with the most current song. And that was Brad. His voice was smooth and sweet with a little bit of a rock edge. He looked amazing in a pair of faded jeans, a silvery light blue long sleeved tee with a silvery white hooded puffy vest over it.

At the front of the stage the rangers all stood, a mixture of pride and happiness washing over the five seniors. Adam had rigged the stage fans to start blowing on his command. He pressed the button and a fury of wind began to blow, carrying with it fake snow. He just smiled at the group. "Anything to help..."

Were you right

Was I wrong

Were you weak

Was I strong yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in the moment

We lived

And we loved

And we hurt

And we jumped yeah

Brad was rocking the stage hardcore. Everybody was into his act. It was like he was a different person. He had arrived.

And the planets all aligned

When you looked

Into my eyes

And just like that

The Chemicals React


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Future

Chapter 13- The Maze

AUTHOR NOTE

Okay, so this chapter would be like the show having an hour long special. It's extra long and begins kinda crazy like. Basically, after the last chapter with Jason and all that, Brad has been kinda avoiding the rangers because of what happened. Rocky feels left out because Brad hasn't even talked to him about it, and Adam is frustrated cause he just wants some Rocky time. This is a really fun chapter and I am pretty excited about it, because it's the last chapter before the final stretch of this chapter of the Dark Future Trilogy. Yes it will be a trilogy. This is part one, and I pray it takes WAY less time to finish.

"So I said, oh no you didn't and she was like, oh i so just totally did." A beautiful brunette smiled wide, and took a sip from her soda. Drew Watson was pretty, popular, and not to mention the starting forward on Angel Grove's soccer team.

"I can't believe she would do that. She is such a biotch." Marshall Parker mimicked her valley girl tone. "Seriously, isn't there something a little more productive we can talk about?" His dark chestnut hair was streaked with bright pieces of turquoise.

Brad just laughed at the two bickering. They were so into each other. He tucked his hair behind his ear and spoke up. "How about how you totally face planted in Mr. Keelson's english class this morning?"

"That was you!?" Drew slapped him on the shoulder and returned to her soda. Brad took over.

"Yup. Right in front of the projector. And when I say face plant, I mean it. He knocked over Francis Fern."

"You knocked over Keelson's favored fern?" Luca's eyes glowed with glee.

"It was my plan all along. Your boyfriend here just doesn't see the genius in my plan." Marshall nudged Brad playfully.

"Oh, so the plan was to distract the teacher with hysterical laughter and then destroy the fern that he feels he birthed like a child?" Brad dropped his fork of rubbery mac and cheese. "Well, bravo commander, mission complete." The four just laughed, carrying through the busy cafeteria. All the way over to another table.

"I don't like him." Rocky drove a spoon full of chocolate pudding into his mouth and swallowed bitterly."

"Luca?" Tommy looked up from his notebook with a furrowed brow. "Why?"

"He waltzes in and steals the heart of our little blue ranger and all of a sudden he is hanging out with new friends and coming home late and acting like-"

"A sixteen year old?" Kimberly cut Rocky off. "He's happy Rock. This is the first time he has had a boyfriend his age, and not to mention he is a grade A hottie."

"It's just all so fast." Rocky dropped his spoon onto his tray.

"Yeah, but they were all on that Angel Grove Idol thing together. It was kind of a bonding experience. Especially when you're the top performers in the school." The White Ranger closed his notebook and stuffed it into his messenger bag.

"I guess..."

"Admit it, you miss him." Kimberly smiled coyly.

"Is that so wrong? I mean, he has been hanging around with that Luca kid since... well, that night. We haven't even been able to talk about what happened."

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't want to." Kimberly dropped her book onto the table and closed it. Homework time was over. "It was harsh, but he doesn't need you to hold his hand."

"What if I need to though. I need to be there for him right now, to know if he is okay." Rocky looked sidelong at his son across the room. "I can tell he isn't."

The dark blue car was parked outside the parking garage. Two teenagers sat inside, safe from the whipping winds and cold.

"I was wondering, maybe you and I could do something tomorrow night?" Luca touched Brad's hand. The two were alone in Luca's Honda Element. Brad wasn't usually alone with him. Even though he made the decision to move on and be here and now, he was still haunted by some things. Like Jason. His touch was like a poison that surged through his veins.

Brad smiled. "Of course."

"I mean just me and you. Alone." Luca tried to look into Brad's eyes, but the blue ranger made sure to keep them hidden. A perk of long hair was that it wasn't that hard to hide your eyes.

"Oh uh.." Brad swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was too scared to be alone with someone. He had been avoiding Rocky for just that reason, but he knew eventually something would come out. "Sure." If he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched, he would drive it away.

"Great." Luca kissed him on the cheek, and Brad opened the door to get out. "Where are you going? I was going to drive you to the jeep."

"Oh no, it's fine. I want to walk." Brad shut the door and smiled through the window. He didn't have time for Luca to try and talk him out of it. This was a now or never situation. As he turned his back to the car, he heard it begin to pull away.

"It's past eleven." Rocky crossed his arms and stared through the window at the street outside.

"Okay..." Adam walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Rocky's torso. "He's a big boy you know... superpowers and everything."

"It's not safe for him to be out like this. Not this late alone."

"He's not alone, he's with Luca."

"Yeah.. the boyfriend." Rocky broke away from Adam and dropped onto the black couch. Adam's parents were gone on another trip and the two were supposed to have a romantic evening in. It was perfect, until the clock struck ten and Rocky had decided to become a psychotic mixture of big brother and father. "Do you honestly think Luca would keep him safe?"

"Do you think we could?" Adam blurted out. Honesty time, he sat down next to Rocky and put a hand on his knee. "You saw what happened to us. We were powerless. Maybe he should be enjoying himself whi-"

"While he can?"

"It's not like that Rocky..."

"Then how is it." Usually Rocky's temper would have flared, but he was calm. He was real.

"Things are going to get messy. You know it, I know it, Brad knows it." Adam got down on his knees in front of the red ranger and looked him square in the face.

Tears brimmed in rocky's eyes. "I just... I can't stand not having control..." Adam moved in and embraced him tightly. "I couldn't do anything... I just watched."

"I know..." Adam held him close. He knew just how Rocky felt. Adam felt it too. Watching him get so close to Brad, seeing him edging on violating him and not being able to do anything to stop it made him feel so helpless.

Rocky pulled back and turned his head away. He was finally breaking. After months of blow after blow, he was finally feeling it. "I don't want it to happen again" He took a deep breath. "And if he isn't with me, i can't stop it..."

His footsteps echoed through the night off of the cold cement of the parking garage. Brad pulled in the dark teal pea coat tight. It was cold for November, especially in southern california. His blonde hair bounced and swayed in the wind as he picked up his step. He couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. Had Luca parked and decided to walk with him to his car?

Then he heard it. Footsteps behind him. They were unmistakable. The blue ranger whirled around in fear. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. Nothing.The lights cast dark shadows throughout the parking deck. Why he had decided to park in the far back of the place he'll never know. He began to walk back to his car, picking up his pace a little bit. He reached into his pocket and gripped his keys.

"Why am I panicking. I am an effing super hero..." Brad tried to reassure himself under his breath. "I'm fine." He was only a few yards away from the gleaming red jeep. It was Rocky's pride and joy, and Brad's beacon of safety. He knew if he could just get in the car, he would be fine.

Footsteps. Heavy, hard footsteps. He turned around again, this time to be greeted by a dark figure coming towards him. The blue ranger turned to run to the car, but two sets of hands grabbed him by the arms and held him in place. Brad's screams for help were muffled as the figure closed in. He couldn't see a face, or even make out what he was wearing, but he smelled the chloroform. Instantaneously he broke a hand free and gripped his keys, setting off the car alarm.

The horn blared through the night air, but it was no use. Brad was struggling to keep awake, but the chloroform was setting in, and his vision was becoming hazy. At last his struggles faded and he fell limp. The figure dropped the blue ranger to the ground and picked up the keys in his hand, and turned off the alarm.

"Brad..." Rocky's voice echoed through the darkness. "Brad, please answer me." The communicator buzzed with his volume.

The dirt beneath Rocky's feet shifted with his weight as he brushed up against the wall of vines. He was alone in what seemed to be a three way crossing of hedges. Long masses of vines created walls running past him on both sides, and meeting him in front as if he was facing a hallway. There was no roof, only a dark clouded sky.

"Adam?" He spoke into his communicator again. Either they didn't get a signal in here, or there was something wrong. He reached behind his back and felt for his morpher. Nothing. "Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy!!" He was borderline panicking. He moved forward a few steps and stopped. Should he move? Which way should he go?

The pink ranger sat up. Her long curls were now limp and flat. Immediately she jumped to her feet and gripped for her morpher. Nothing. She looked around her. Cornered in between walls of vines and branches. Kimberly Hart was not someone to be cornered so she instantly began to move forward. While moving she lifted up her communicator. "Kim here, guys...I think I am in trouble..."

"KIM!" Aisha sounded worried. "Thank God, I thought I wouldn't get anyone on here. I have been calling for you guys for fifteen minutes." Her voice was fuzzy, like it was a bad connection.

"Where are you?" Kim immediately stopped in her steps and made a face. "Don't tell me, in between two large walls of overgrown ferns and underneath a beautiful slate gray sky?"

"Who dropped our names in the Goblet of Fire?" Aisha responded.

"I know!" Kim laughed. Even in panic the two could crack jokes.

"So it's a maze then?" Aisha was getting fuzzier. Kim moved around a little, hoping to get a better connection.

"I guess so. My only question is who the hell took my morpher." Kim began to walk again, this time a little faster. She wanted out of this place. It was like the walls had started closing in slowly.

"I know. I think I might jus-" Aisha voice fizzled out. Whatever connection they had officially closed. Kim didn't feel the need to try again, the overwhelming feeling of being watched was now consuming her mind, allowing the ranger inside to take over. She crouched low to the ground and close to the wall. There were footsteps coming her way. The only worry she had now was for her cream shirt not to be too noticeable in the dark. She pulled her auburn locks over her shoulder, letting her dark hair cover her shirt somewhat camouflaging it. White boots came into view. At first she thought it was one of the guys, but seeing as she and Aisha were both missing their morphers she knew that the person who put them all here would let the guys get away with having them.

The feet paused. There had to be moonlight or something illuminating the place because the rest of the person was shielded in shadow. Had he heard Kim breathing? She lowered her breath and pressed further into the wall. The pink ranger watched the shape move into the light. The green armor gleamed. The cyborg scanned the area for any presence.

He began pressing in closer, she had to move or else he would make things even worse for her. Kim began to slowly inch backwards, her breath staggeringly still. He paused for a second, but she kept moving. If she had a way to gain ground from him, she was taking it. She inched further back to where she was sure she could make a break for it. Kim stood op and took a few steps backwards before breaking into a run. The air was cold in her lungs, but the pink ranger didn't stop. She slipped a little turning a corner,but regained her balance and kept on.

The greenery flew past her and she moved through the maze, she didn't know what she would be running to, or even if she cared, she just knew what was behind her, and had to escape it.

Tommy ripped away from the ground. The flash of pink was not his beloved, more like a psychotic robot ready to tear his head off. He turned a corner and slammed right into a wall of brush. "Dammit." He could hear her footsteps closing in, and he knew he would have to find a way around her.

Rocky was quiet with his movements in the maze. Caution was to be expected, seeing as how he didn't know where he was, what was in here, or who had placed him here. He had moved forward a few yards back and now he was at a corner. How would he know where he had been? The red ranger paused a second and thought. Without hesitation he unzipped his red hoodie and pulled it off revealing a white wife beater. After removing that too, he ripped it into small shreds of fabric, and began to tie one on the edge of the wall he was standing at.

Rocky slipped his hoodie back on, and equipped with a handful of white rags, he made his way deeper into the maze. Little did he know, someone behind him was following his little flags, closing in on the red ranger.

Stars. All he could see were the stars. Rising from the ground, the Black ranger sat up only to see a wall of shrubbery. Adam scratched his head and stood up. His black tee shirt was ripped at the neck, like someone had grabbed him. That must have been what happened before he blacked out. He and Rocky were going out to his car to look for Brad because he wasn't answering his communicator or cell phone.

Originally Adam thought that it was way too over bearing to go looking for him,but now he could tell that it was just good intuition. He took a few steps forward, but all he could see was the long hall of green. He turned around only to see a wall. He was cornered in here.

Panting, the blue ranger ran harder and harder. There was something behind him and he was sure the hands around his neck weren't for a warm embrace. He hit another wall and dodged to his right. The footsteps were pounding behind him,closing in. He had only looked back for a second when he hit something solid and was floored.

Scrambling to his feet he felt around the wall. If it was made of plants, maybe he could find a hole.

"Bingo!" Aisha exasperated under her breath. She carefully approached the chest in front of her. Looking around, The Yellow Ranger made sure the coast was clear. When she was sure nobody was there she made her move in on the chest. If this was what she thought it was, the yellow ranger could very well save the day. More importantly, she could destroy this bastard for trying to hurt her friends. Aisha didn't vocalize a lot of anger, but the second he lay a finger on her little blue buddy, he signed a death warrant. Whether or not Jason was more powerful than she wasn't important. He was a dead man walking for messing with Brad. You mess with one ranger, you mess with them all. Aisha gripped the front, and with all of her strength pried it open.

Just as she had suspected, their morphers were inside. She scrambled around for hers. Through all of the excitement she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

The scream echoed through the night. All of the rangers heard it. "Aisha..." Kimberly stopped in her tracks and nearly fell in tears. Could she have died. Jason meant business when it came to hurting them, he and the cyborgs made that very clear. It would be nothing for him to have killed her. Kim gripped her fists together, and with a determined walk turned around. Whoever behind her was about to feel the rage of the pink ranger.

She pulled out the ribbon she was using as ahead band and tied her hair into a high bun. If she was going to square off against this freak she needed optimum mobility, and that meant no hair tosses. They may look awesome, but they didn't exactly boast free movement.

A twig cracked behind Rocky, and he turned to face the darkness. In the shadows he could see the black glint of a visor. He was being stalked, and he was tired of it. These cyborgs have kept coming back, over and over and over again, and it was time to take action. Aisha might have been killed, Brad was nearly raped in front of them. How long would it take for the rangers to fight back. The Red Ranger planted his feet and stood tall. He was tired of being the hunted. It was time to be the hunter.

The visor came into full view, it was the blue cyborg. Out of all of the ironies this world had to offer, Rocky would have to kill himself to win. He let out a chuckle. "Go figure."

Brad dug against the wall as hard as he could, but it was like every time he felt the other side vines would fill in the emptiness. The heavy footsteps behind him sent his body stiff and his senses alert. He whipped around fast, blonde pieces of hair falling into his eyes.

This was it. He thought to himself as the robotic form stood in front of him. This was going to be the last time he would see this world. The yellow cyborg loomed over him, the dual layered visor seemingly gleaming in the night. He knew behind those eyes was supposed to be another person. He knew that they were supposed to be human. But they weren't. If they were still human, they wouldn't be gripping a gun in their hand readying for the kill shot.

Brad was looking down the barrel when something crashed through the this vines, toppling the cyborg over with all of their might. The blue ranger barely moved as he caught something that nearly hit him in the face. It wasn't until he realized he was holding his morpher that he caught full wind that another ranger had crashed in and saved him.

"AISHA!" The yellow ranger pulled out her twin daggers and drove them thick into the cyborg's gut. She ripped the zeonizer off of it's wrist and stood. Brad swung his arms around her shoulders and the two hugged tightly.

"Wait! She pulled back and tapped a button on the side of her helmet. The full armor quickly shrank into an eye covering visor. Her smiled beamed at him. "I got out morphers, but we need to get out of here before Jason comes too.

"Let's roll!" Brad gripped his morpher and shot it up to the sky. "BLUE RANGER POWER!"

Two rangers. No waiting. Aisha and Brad ripped through the maze. What they saw amazed the two of them. Kimberly was squaring off against a cyborg and holding her own. Her brown skirt was ripped up to her thigh, but other than that she was kicking butt. His clunky shots were no match for her agility.

"KIM!" Aisha pulled out a glimmering pink morpher and prepped to had it off to it's rightful owner.

Kimberly quickly flipped over the Robot and landed a hard kick in the back of his head. With her free moment she smiled and received the morpher. "PINK RANGER POWER!"

Kimberly pulled out her Blade Blaster and fired a few shots into the helmet of the cyborg. He lay motionless on the ground. She bent down and ripped the zeonizer off of his wrist and tapped the side of her helmet joining the other two in visor mode. "Took you long enough."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: DARK FUTURE

Chapter 14

The Maze pt 2

AUTHOR NOTE: Alrighty, here we are. This is the second to last chapter. Can you stand it? Chapter 15 will be the finale, and there are some serious items to wrap up. I will tell you this much, the Zeo powers will play a part, An old Blue Ranger will make his return, and the new Blue Ranger will finally know what his ultimate future holds. CAN YOU STAND IT!!! I know! BTW, I own nothing, blah blah... EXCEPT all of the OC's that are mentioned. I would also like to let you guys know that there is a miniseries I wrote called Dark Night about brad and what the future was like when he went into that battle coma. Please read and review!! I love hearing your feedback! And I also have one small problem... The original chapter 14 was accidentally deleted. It'll all be summed up for you in the beginning of this chapter, but I wanted to get out of the maze and the thought of having to write their exit all over again made me want to vomit... so I didn't. I AM SO SORRY!!!! But trust me, the finisher of this chapter will be more than sweet and leave you begging for the last chapter of this season. Yes, I said season. I already have the next year planned and ready to go.

Teamwork. It was the standard to all great battles, and this was no exception. The rangers stood together, morphed into their own ranger suits standing in the middle of the Maze. They all clutched a morpher in their hand, gazing at the bodies before them. It was an odd sense of sadness brewing inside of them. Sure they had fought and won, but the casualties in this battle were still harsh.

Before them lay mangled cyborgs that had taken over real people. They were people they loved, people that they would become. Hopefully now with the aid of the five Zeo Morphers they would be able to stop this from ever happening. They could stop Vexor.

The White Ranger stepped forward removed his helmet, revealing his messy brown hair and dazzling eyes. "Lets go home."

"Aren't you afraid the cyborgs will come back?" Aisha followed suit with her helmet, her black hair falling in curls over her shoulders.

"No." Brad had removed his helmet as well as all of the other rangers. "They can't operate without the morphers. It was their power center."

"These things?" Rocky examined the piece of machinery in his hand. It looked like a high tech watch."

"Trust me, they're more powerful than you'd think." He pushed a bit of hair behind his ears and settled his helmet on his hip. "If they reanimated they would be as threatening as a home computer."

"Good. It's about time we took them out." Adam leaned up against his man. Rocky put an arm around the black ranger's waist and held him close.

"Yeah, now all we need to do is vaporize that Gold Ranger and we're... well... golden." Kim smiled and rested her helmet on her hip. She was right. They had successfully taken out the five Zeo Cyborgs, but when it came time for the Gold Ranger to face the music, he was gone. The only thing left was a singed hole in the maze leading back to Angel Grove Park.

"Can we not think about that right now." Lets just be happy we've gotten rid of those borgs and can get back home."

"Here here..." Rocky smiled and began to make his way to the doorway to the park.

"You know what sucks?" Brad was the last to exit, right behind Kim and Aisha, who were arm in arm.

"What's that?" Kim looked back, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"We got stuck in this Goblet of Fire rip-off and I didn't even get to see Cedric Diggory... What a jip."

"Tell me about it." Aisha laughed a little as they all made the pass to the park. As per usual, the maze just faded to black and the sky began to lighten as the sun came up.

"What day is it?" Tommy looked at the beaming sun coming over the horizon.

"Tuesday.. I think..." Rocky looked at Adam, who was equally as clueless.

"Oh no..." Brad dropped his helmet and ran gloved fingers through his hair. "School..."

"Don't worry, I'll write you a note." Rocky smiled and wrapped his arm over Brad's shoulder.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Luca pulled Brad away from his locker and gave him a tight hug. The embrace startled the blue ranger, but it was very welcome. Luca pulled back and revealed his perfect teeth in a wide grin. He looked amazing as always in a pair of low rising baggy kaki pants with a dark green tee shirt and black hooded sweater vest. Brad smiled coyly and finished pulling out his books.

"Oh, I uh, lost my phone." He lied. He hated keeping his ranger life a secret. When he became the future red ranger all of his friends were rangers as well. It was odd knowing people who weren't rangers.

"But I called your house and nobody answered." His smile dropped a little as he pulled a few books off of Brad's ever growing stack to carry. "I was worried."

"That's sweet." Brad shut his locker and slung his kaki messenger bag over his dark blue tee shirt and destructed denim moto jacket and long gray scarf. This was all over a pair of boot cut brown pants with classic blue chuck taylor shoes. "But everything is all good. See me, here, adorable."

"You can say that again!" Marshall popped up behind the two as they began to make their way down the hallway. They were soon joined by Kensley and Drew. Brad smiled to himself as they talked about things normal teenagers talked about. He had missed this since he became a ranger. There was no talk of battle strategy or afternoon training. It was all about cars, and dances, and who slept with who on the OC.

He gave and smile to Aisha and Kim and Kat as they crossed paths in the hallway. Kim laughed a little to herself realizing how happy he must be. It had to be hard being that young with that much baggage. Hopefully, she thought, it would all be over. Aisha pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Did Tommy ask you to Spring Fling yet?" Aisha played with a curl that hung from a thick ponytail that fell over hers shoulder. Her deep chocolate locks were riddled with caramel and black pieces as well. The colors were brought out even more with her white puffy vest she was wearing over a pale yellow, lime, and blue striped long sleeved shirt and denim mini. All of this with a pair of navy tights and tan boots.

"Not yet. But you know him, it's all about the last minute." She played with a lock of her pin straight near honey locks, which were growing lighter with more and more highlights every trip to the salon. It looked even lighter compared against her dark denim crop vest and dark pink tee she wore with a matching knee length denim skirt and tan boots. "And even if he doesn't, it's pretty much a given. Boyfriend rule."

"Well you might want to make sure you have your hooks in him. Some girls might think he's single." Kat's sugary pink lips curled into a smile. Her blonde hair was in loose curls cascading to the middle of her back over a peach pink henley and a brown skirt with a pair of cream chuck taylor shoes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim tried not to sound defensive.

"I am just saying that you give him an awful lot of space for someone you're supposedly in love with." Off of Kim and Aisha's look she decided to explain herself a little more."I mean, if Tommy were my guy, I wouldn't ever be without him."

"Well he's not your guy." Kim turned on her heel and ducked into the girls room. Kat had a way of getting under her skin and she never knew why. There was something about the way she always talked about Tommy that just made her want to punch the blonde right out of her.

The pink ranger tossed her long bangs out of her face and made a mental note to get them cut as she pulled out a lip gloss and slid it over her already pink lips. Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the hallway and joined the two again. Kat and Aisha gave her an odd eye so Kim improvised. "What? A girl has to gloss."

The three walked on to the end of the hall and went separate ways. But not before Kat made a last jab at the Tommy subject. "Say hi to Tommy for me!" She waved over the crowd of students as Kim put on her best smile and turned away. The smile fell and she stomped into First period. Along with her mental note of getting her bangs trimmed, she decided to keep Tommy as far away from Kat as possible.

"Okay, so I figured that since Spring Fling is coming up in a few, we should go ahead and get going on Limo prices and such." Aisha dropped her notebook onto the table and sat down. "I bet if he go ahead and place the reservation now we will get a good price."

"Good idea. Rocky smiled, removing his bag from his shoulder. He was dressed pretty casual in layered red and white tees with some jeans and old school track shoes. "Did you find a guy to go with?"

"Not exactly. Billy was always my fallback date, so I haven't really been thinking about finding a real one."

"How is he doing, by the way? With all of the insanity with the borgs and all, I haven't been by to see him." Adam joined Rocky and Aisha at the table. he was in a dark charcoal polo with a white tee under it with a pair of darker washed kakis and black chuck taylor shoes.

"He's going fine. The doctor said that he's been showing some signs of higher brain functions."

"Does that mean he'll be waking back up soon?" The red ranger pulled a drink from his back and took a sip before handing it to Adam.

"It's hit and miss right now. They should know more after some more observation." She opened her notebook and began to read over some class notes. "Although I dunno what they could be doing the entire time he's been in this coma."

"Probably playing soccer." Adam smiled and decided it was time for a change of subject."You guys think Brad and Luca will go to the dance together?"

"Nope." Rocky didn't even pause before throwing the answer out.

"Why do you say that?" Aisha questioned.

"Because I still don't like that kid. There's something shifty about how he's constantly trying to get Brad alone all the time."

"I dunno Rock, " Adam playfully elbowed him. "What would a sixteen year old want to get his boyfriend alone?"

"Are you trying to help his case, or make it worse?" Aisha smiled over her notebook" It was nice just hanging with the boys. Back before they moved in from Stone Canyon it was just the three of them all the time. She loved Kim like a sister and Tommy well... like a brother in law, but there was something missing. She felt like the last man standing all the time. Maybe Billy's absence was finally taking it's toll on her. She hadn't really had time to think about it with all of the evil robots attacking, but she could now and it wasn't pleasant. It was lonely.

As the boys continued the debate over how old Brad could be before dating officially (Which Rocky was pushing for 25), Aisha made the decision to go and see Billy instead of going to afternoon classes. Sure it was wrong to skip school, but she figured after saving the world countless times she had some karma points to use to her advantage.

So she slipped out after lunch and made her way over to her lemon yellow vespa. She piled her bag into the helmet case and placed the helmet over her head. It was only minutes before she escaped the parking lot and was steadily driving down the road on the way to the hospital.

The wind felt great. Spring was for sure on it's way to Angel Grove and the flowers were in full bloom. As she neared the parking lot of the hospital the scent of jasmine wafted into her lungs and gently lifted her spirits even more. She found a spot near the entrance and slowed to a stop and looked up at the building's large face. It was almost hard to believe that something this towering could be so close to the small town suburbia portion of Angel Grove that she resided in. Then again in a city with alien attacks as frequent as rainstorms, it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Are you okay?" Tommy looked at Kim intently. The two of them were sitting outside in the school courtyard during free period. His white tee was practically glowing in the sunlight.

"Yeah. I um... well... why haven't you asked me to spring fling?" Kim closed her french book and batted her eyes at her boyfriend.

" I didn't think I would have to. I kinda thought it was a given seeing as we're going steady." Tommy blinked. He hoped he had said the right thing. Off of Kim's look he could tell very clearly he hadn't.

"But I want you to!" She stood up and tossed her hair behind her back. "Just because we're steady doesn't mean we can be all lax about everything. I want to know that you want to go with me. I want to know that I am the only girl you want to be with." She plopped back down in her seat to avoid the eyes that had begun to watch her.

"You think I don't want you anymore?" Tommy leaned forward in his chair and placed a hand on her knee.

"It's so hard to tell. Sometimes I just feel like a member of the team."

Tommy kissed her on the cheek and scooted his chair forward so that the two were closer. "You are so much more than that. You are the only girl for me, Kim."

"Really?" Kim lowered her eyes and began to glow pink.

"Of course. You're the last thing I think about before going to bed and the first thing I think about when I get up in the morning. Sometimes you are the only thing that can get me through a battle." He graced her cheek with his hand and smiled that sideways smile that made Kim melt.

The blonde watched as the pink ranger wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kat turned from the window and leaned against the glass. "How come that Kimberly Hart always gets her way. It's just not fair. It's time somebody showed her how to share..."

The library was quiet. Brad could almost hear the words swirling around in everyone's heads. He thanked himself that that was impossible. If people could read what was going in his mind he might just win biggest freak of the year.

He stared blankly at a book as different things floated around in his head. He liked Luca. That was for sure. He liked Luca possibly more than he had ever liked a guy. Ever. And he wanted to be alone with him. On a real date, like real teenagers. But every time Luca got close, the only thing he could think about was Jason. How he came so close to taking everything Brad was. He was violated on more than one plane and not only that, Jason poisoned Brad. It was like anyone who touched him was instantly a monster.

He shook the thought from his head and tried to concentrate on the book in front of him. But just as he would begin to read more thoughts would pour in. Had he abandoned his mission? Had he forgotten all about why he was here. He was in a library worrying about boy problems when he should be doing something about Vexor. He should be in the command center working on a way to find Jason and destroy him once and for all so he could go home. But where was home? No matter how comfortable he got here he would never be from this place and time.

But what if this was where he was supposed to be. What if his journey was to be sent back to this time and be with these people. What if his journey was to be one of the original warriors, to change the past so that nobody would have to fight in the future.

The Future. There is was again, boring down on him. Was the Future the past? Was the Past his future? Everything just stewed in his head causing a dull pain behind his eyes. He had a little over forty minutes till he could leave school, but he really wished he could skip out like Aisha had. The least she could have done was take him with. He missed Billy too. It was practically Brad's fault Billy was in the hospital in the first place.The dull ache began to grow a little. He wanted more than anything to just go home and crawl into his warm bed and sleep.

The blue ranger hoisted himself out of his chair and closed his book. He might as well re-shelf it before he left. Maybe he could find a nice secluded part of the stacks and lay down at a table until the final bell rang. Just as he ascended the stairs to the second level he heard w thump a few book cases down. He wanted to dismiss it but the thought of catching Kensley and Marshall making out in the stacks again was too good to pass up. He made a few steps closer and the light began to flicker.

Brad stopped in this tracks and stood silently. Flickering lights in a library rarely resulted in happy hijinks. Just as he was about to walk away a hand gripped his arm and pulled him behind a book case. He would have screamed for help he he didn't instantly smell the sweet soapy scent he familiarized with Luca.

"Surprise!"Luca smiled vibrantly.

"Ohmigod! Brad shuddered and closed his eyes in relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack..."

"I thought my ravishing good looks and sultry voice already did that." Luca leaned a little closer. Their breath mingled between them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just... you scared me, that's all."

"Good. Because I was thinking.."

"Yeah? How's that working out for you?" Brad smiled. No matter what was going through his mind, five seconds with Lucas made problems just melt away, which made him feel all the more guiltier that he was basically sexually anorexic around him.

"Pretty well actually. I can up with a stellar plan for us tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You already forgot? Our date. You and me."

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Brain fart." Brad laughed nervously. He would have made a witty retort about all the the time travel being to hard on him to keep dates straight, but he wouldn't be making any sense. Luca was a civilian.

"How about we go to the park and have a midnight picnic? You, me, the stars and moon."

"Sounds great,but doesn't the park close around eleven?"

"Okay so it'll be around ten, but a ten o clock picnic doesn't sound quite as romantic."

"Very true."

"So you're okay with that? And all you have to bring is you. I'll bring everything else."

"Really? Wow... I feel special."

"You are special. To me."

Brad could practically feel his legs turn to jelly. Luca deserved something. Brad leaned in a little closer and began to close his eyes. Luca followed suit. Before Brad knew it he could feel Luca's soft lips on his. It was like the two of them were gently melting into one another. It was terrifying.

The gentle beeps of the hart monitor were the only sound in the room. The Yellow ranger did the exact same thing she had been doing the past few visits. She took out a book and read. Sometimes it was a play, sometimes it was a novel. But this time it was a book of poems. Just as she finished a poem and closed the book, something strange happened to the machines. They all started going crazy. As soon as she rose from her chair doctors flooded the room and began checking everything in sight. Aisha could barely hear the chime of her communicator over all of the ruckus. Despite her desperate need to stay in the room, she slipped out the door and into the hallway.

"Yeah."

"Aisha? Where did you go after Lunch?" Rocky's voice was concerned. "Missed you in civics."

"I went to see Billy."

"Oh, is he okay?"

Aisha peered through the window in the door with tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Did she say what happened?" Kim crossed her arms over her chest and stepped closer to Billy. She had known him the longest out of all of them.

"No, just that the machines started going crazy and that she wanted to stay there with him." Rocky was leaned up against a computer console. Brad was sitting on top of it, his head resting on Rocky's shoulder. Rocky patted his hand on one of Brad's legs and squeezed it comfortingly.

"It's fine, but as suck as it is, we have a problem to deal with as well. There's something going down in the quarry's."

"That should be our motto." Brad lifted his head off of Rocky's shoulder.

Kim let out a small laugh. Brad had been trying to lighten the mood since they had all gotten to the command center and learned of Billy's condition. She moved over to her boyfriend and lopped her arm through his. "So what's the plan?"

"Ninja up and head out." Tommy lead the group in teleporting to the quarry, for what may be their final battle.


	15. Chapter 15

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS

Dark Future

Chapter 15

Stand My Ground

(Okay, this is pretty much the season finale. And boy am excited. The next season will be called POWER RANGERS ZEO: THE OMEGA CODE. I have to finish another fic before I start that season, but the other story The Covenant:The Rising Dark will be done by Chapter Ten. I am already working on Chapter Four. So, here it is, enjoy!)

"I wasn't lying about the whole motto thing." Brad kicked a rock at his feet and sent it sailing over the edge of a large canyon. "Monster's always pick abandoned places on the edge of town."

"You're not wrong." Adam moves up behind him. They were both in ninja uniform with their hoods pulled down. As cool as it may look, their vision needed to be optimal. The black ranger lifted his wrist to his mouth. "All clear on the north face Tommy. What now?"

A voice buzzed in almost immediately. "I dunno, Rocky and I are getting the same result over on the south face. Any luck Kim?"

"Yeah right." Kimberly Hart pulled her hood down and shook her thick ponytail into the wind. "They won't show just yet. These one tune wonders like to wait until we're-" Instantly Kim was kicked in the back and sent fling forward. The Pink Ranger would have flown head first into a wall of rock had she not caught herself and rolled into a fighting position. " off guard..."

The pink ranger whipped her long mane behind her head and stared the foe down with a determined eye. The black mask staring back at her was cold and silent. The Gold Ranger was not here to chat, he was here for death.

"Hey Kim, you alright." Rocky and Tommy ran to great the Pink Ranger, but as soon as they saw Jason they took fighting stance. Within seconds Adam Brad joined the group.

(Time for my usual plea of forgiveness. I am horrid at writing fight scenes. Don't hate me!)

The five stood at ready, waiting for the figure in black to make his move. The air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, and just when you thought that nothing would happen, the Gold Ranger charged forward.

The Rangers split sides, Kim, Adam,and Rocky on the left. Tommy and Brad on the right. Tommy and Adam were the first to charge headfirst at Jason. They exchanged hard kicks, but ultimately the Black and White ninjas were thrown back, leaving an opening to Brad and Kim to take. Their tactics were a bit softer in the fact that they used the slinky grace of the jaguar and the agility of a crane. Focus spots were hit and Jason stumbled for a second, but returned with a heavy hit to both of them.

The force threw the Pink and Blue Ninjas back against the rock facing. Without a hesitation Brad jumped back to his feet and charged the ranger with Rocky. This time a little more directly,throwing punch after punch, but with no luck. He was thrown to the side. If not for Tommy catching him, he would have gone head first into a large rock.

Rocky had fared a little better. Each kick and punch he had thrown either landed or missed and turned into something more with a combo. Where Jason had been too fast or too smart, Rocky was faster and smarter. He was fueled by revenge. But just as the rangers thought he had landed a flooring hit, Jason caught Rocky's fist and landed a punch right into the Red Ranger's gut, followed by a nice hook across the jaw.

Tommy, Kim, Brad, and Adam jumped back in and the process continued until Jason, who wasn't exactly untouched but clearly on the winning side, stood across from the group of five. The ranger's were about to pull out the morphers when Jason suddenly when flying forward. Behind him stood a ninja clad in yellow and an old friend.

The Juice bar was relatively empty. Reports of a monster sighting had shaken people up enough to drive them home. Everyone but Luca. Brad has disappeared after Lunch and he was worried. It seamed like every time something bad happened, Brad was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he could be at home. But every time? Without fail brad was always mysteriously vanishing with his cousin and all of his friends. Maybe they just hung out a lot and went for safety together. At least that's what Luca always thought. That was until his Aunt called asking for him. Lately she had done that a lot.

Like last week when he was gone for all night after Luca dropped him off at his car. That meant Brad was out, and Luca had to know where he was. This time he had checked the park, the library, and even the gym. Brad was nowhere to be seen. Could he be getting ready for their date tonight? Luca tossed the idea from his mind and plopped down at a table. A familiar laughter spread through the halls of the outside corridor.

He looked up to see Marshall, Kensley, and Drew walking into the juice bar. Kensley threw her mane of long hair back and giggled with glee. marshall had clearly made a joke. Drew was just shaking her head with a mix of humor and shame. Her curly pigtails fell over her shoulders and shook in agreement. Luca stood and walked over to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Brad?" Luca shoved his hands down into his pockets.

"No uh..." Kensley repositioned her black headband in her hair. She was wearing a gray knitted shrug over a pink and white striped tank with a pair of dark denim jeans and pink and white vans. She had just tranfered from Stone Canyon about a week and and a half ago. Her bright blue eyes and honey locks wereinstantly attractive to Marshall, who was constantly at her heels. "You?" She looked at Drew.

She and Drew had become fast friends the second that they met in their Chemistry lab. Drew's dark hair set off the red in her argyle sweater that she wore with a stark white button up and pleated denim skirt with a pair of black flats. "Last time I saw him he was heading out of the school with Kim Hart and Adam Park."

Off Luca's worried expression Marshall spoke up. His yellow tee stood out against the black cotton moto jacket he was wearing over his jeans and black chuck taylor shoes. "What's up,dude?"

"There's another monster attack down in the old quarry."

"You don't think he could have gotten hurt do you? Why would he be in the quarry?" Drew crossed her arms in confusion.

"Why would he be missing anytime something like this happens?" Luca played with the strings hanging from his hood that covered his green shirt.

"What do you mean?" Marshall questioned.

"He's always missing when something like this happens." Luca dropped the string and crossed his arms as well. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Are you saying..?" Kensley played with a strand of hair.

"Look, I don't know what I'm saying. I just know that something isn't adding up."

"BILLY!" Kim screamed with a mixture of joy and fear. "You need to get out of here! This guy is too powerful!"

"NO!" Billy called out to her. "I am not leaving. This guy has hurt my friends for far too long!"

With those words the fight continued. Ranger after ranger went up against Jason and nothing came of it. Even Billy, whose resolve hadn't faded, was knocked back hard before finally regrouping with his fallen friends.

"We have to retreat!" Kim yelled, as the Gold Ranger has begun to block them into a wall.

"Smart choice Pink Ranger." The gold Ranger sneered. "although your destruction is imminent. You might as well face it now."

"We'll be back." Aisha spit out.

The rangers clasped their hands around their communicators and vanished in a flash of light.

With heads hung low, the seven rangers waited in silence. They hadn't even gotten to morph before they were driven to the point of retreat. The air was thick with the sense of failure. Tommy moved from his place standing by a console to the center of the floor.

"I think it's time to talk arsenal. What do we have and how much fire power can we throw at him."

"There's the zords." Aisha didn't look up, her eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor. "Couldn't we just step on him."

"He'd probably just destroy those too." Kim added.

"What about the Power Weapons?" Adam asked, his chin lifting up in hope.

"Maybe. If only we had a boost in power." Tommy turned to look at Brad. "What can you tell us about this Gold Ranger that could help us take him out?"

"He's not too keen on republicans." Brad looked stone cold. "And he has a sever distaste for me, if you all hadn't noticed before." This was the first time Brad had even begun to touch on the night Jason had arrived.

"Maybe that could work to our advantage." Rocky stood up and joined Tommy in the middle of the circle. "You can lure him out. You can get him into the open so we can-"

"Get thrashed again?" Kim crossed her arms. "Face it, there's no way we can take this guy out alone."

"We're going to lose." Aisha said softly. Almost too soft to be heard, but it still took the attention of everyone in the room. "We have finally met our match. He's stronger, faster, and knows how we tick. There's no way we can beat this guy."

The words hung in the room like a thick cloud ready to pour out with rain. Was this really it? Were the rangers really over? Brad had come back to stop the destruction of these amazing heroes. In turn he might have just moved their death date up. It was now his fault that the rangers were going to die. And it wasn't just them, it was all of Angel Grove. Billy spoke, taking him from his thoughts.

"So that's it? You're all just going to give up?"

"What else can we do?" Rocky walked back over to Adam and pulled him into his side.

"We can fight." Billy took the room and suddenly the mood changed. "We have been down and out before, we have lost everything to Ivan Ooze, been pummeled by Rita and Zedd, and had to deal with countless monsters. This is nothing new. We fight. That's what we do. When we feel like we have nothing, when all you can feel is pain... we fight.

We're the Power Rangers. We defend the planet, and if you're willing to just throw all of that away because you're tired, and hurt..." He paused and made point to look at all of them. "Then everything we ever were, ever did... would mean nothing."

Brad stood up and approached Billy. He knew what he had to do. He reached behind his back and pulled his morpher off of his belt and put it into Billy's hand. "Then fight."

"Are you sure?" Billy looked down on Brad through his black rimmed glasses.

"You deserve this." Brad turned towards Tommy. "And with Billy you guys might have a better chance. When I was a kid I heard miraculous stories about you guys. This amazing team that took down anything in their way."

He turned back to Billy and smiled. "And I think it's high time that you were that team again."

"Brad, no matter what it's going to take twice the power to take him down." With Rocky's words a spark lit up in Brad's head.

Just as he was about to speak the viewing globe flickered on. Jason faded in from the hazy fog. He was downtown wreaking havoc on the population of Angel Grove. He was calling them back out.

"Guys..." Tommy walked up to Billy and Brad.

"You go. I have a plan."

"What is it?" Tommy questioned.

"Just try and hold him off until I get back." Brad was already heading out of the command center to the back deck. "I'll get there soon."

Luca was about to leave with the others when a familiar boy in blue strode through the doors of the youth center.

"Where have you been?" Luca jumped forward and hugged him. "There's an attack."

"I know, that's why I am here." Brad's green eyes were in a frenzy looking over his friends.

"Good." Marshall slid his hands into his pockets. "So I guess we just hang here until we get news that the Power Rangers have kicked some alien ass and we can go out?"

"No." Brad pulls his messenger bag around to his front and reached in. "I have a better idea."

The rangers had done exactly as Billy had said. They were fighting. At first they had been trying as hard as they could to try deflective fighting, by using the Gold Ranger's powers against him. Then came and big guns. Rocky had been able to get a few strikes in with his Power Sword and Kim with some of her arrows, but it barely phased him. The power he had was so much stronger than anything these guys had faced before.

Then Billy had stepped up with a dual attack with Adam with Power Blasters. Their lasers were spot on target. Adam was glad Billy was back behind the gun. He loved Brad,but nothing compared to Billy.

That helper the rangers start doing better, but not best. Billy was still a little off with his moves but he was handling his own easily. The group had finally circled around Jason and they pulled out their laser blasters and fired. It had put the Gold Ranger into submission until Jason pulled out his staff and deflected the blasts right back at them. The rangers flew back onto the ground shaken. They somehow regrouped just before their suits faded away to reveal their civilian clothes underneath.

Jason was closing in on them. a malicious smile was spreading beneath the helmet. He already has his staff at the ready when a voice called out from a building ledge above.

"HEY FREAK! Back off!" The gold ranger looked up to see suits that were all too familiar. They contained the same markings as his did, but had a slightly more colorful scheme. Not to mention this time they were shaped differently. The voice calling out to him had come from the one clad in green, the rectangle of his mask gleaming in the setting sun.

"You guys ready?" The blue hero spoke.

"READY!" They called out in unison.

A girl in pink armor with a larger circle on her helmet struck her stance with graceful ferocity. "ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!"

A male clad in yellow armor with two circles of black on his helmet struck a fighting stance. "ZEO RANGER TWO, YELLOW!"

Another male in Blue armor with an upside down triangle on his helmet called out in stance. "ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!"

The male in green with the rectangle on his helmet took stance as well."ZEO RANGER FOUR, GREEN!"

And finally, a female clad in red with the gleaming black star in her helmet stuck the final pose. "ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!"

They all stood together and jumped down the to the level of the Gold Ranger. They stood as one, Yellow and Pink on the far edges, with Green and Blue standing just inside, flanking Red in the middle. In one voice they called out, "POWER RANGERS, ZEO!"

The five rangers whipped out blue swords and went to town. Finally, the original rangers could see, he had finally met a match. As the Zeo Rangers fought hard, the Mighty Morphin Rangers stood and raised their morphers to the sky again.

"Ready?" Kim questioned, leading the group.

"READY!" They returned.

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

The rangers stood again, their armor gleaming in the falling night. They rushed forth as well, double teaming the Gold Ranger. Where one ranger was knocked away, two more joined the fight. Finally, after blow after blow, the Gold Ranger was sent flying back into a wall the falling on the ground, quivering in pain. The Rangers moved in. It was time for the final blast. One good hit and he would finally be gone.

"POWER BLASTER!"

The five key weapons from the power ranger's arsenal appeared in gleaming light. Adam tossed his weapon up first.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!"

The large spread weapon seemingly floated down to meet the rangers. They group together and gripped it tightly.

"ZEO RANGERS!" The Blue ranger called out. "BLASTERS READY?!" The five rangers whipped out their handguns and aimed it at Jason.

"Ready?" Tommy asked both teams that flanked his left and right.

"READY!" They all said in unison.

The Gold Ranger found his way to his feet. He was barely able to lift his staff up,but by the time it was finally in the air, it was too late.

"FIRE!"

In a massive explosion of power, the Gold Ranger was destroyed. Both sets of fighters were thrown back during the explosion and landed hard in a mixed group. Silence fell as they all slowly stood together. Upon seeing the demise of the Gold Ranger the silence was broken with cheers of victory. He was gone. And the Power Rangers were victorious again.

Victory was thick in the air as the rangers teleported back to the command center in beams of light. They had won. The Power Rangers had finally defeated the Gold Ranger. But just as the light faded away to the armor beneath,the two groups of rangers divided themselves. Even though they had fought as one, the identities of the new rangers was still secret to the original team. The original six reached up and removed their helmets.

Tommy spoke up. "Alright, time to lose the helmets."

The blue Zeo Ranger was the first to step forward. He tentatively reached gloved hands up to his helmet and unsnapped the clasps to reveal a mop of well groomed blonde hair. "Are you sure, because I look real cute." Brad smiled and joined the group in a hug.

The rangers embraced their teammate with a sigh of relief.After all of the insanity that these suits had caused them, it was nice to be embraced in a hug rather than a headlock.

"You're not a robot Brad,are you?" Rocky ran a hand over Brad's face, who responded by slapping his hand away and giving Rocky himself a huge hug.

The remaining for rangers stood waiting for Brad to make his move. Adam was the one who noticed first. "So uh...are they robots?"

"Guys, let me introduce you to the newest rangers on the team." Brad joined the rest of the Zeo Rangers as they removed their helmet.

The pink ranger shook her hair out and smiled a sweet smile. "I'm Kensley." She placed her helmet on her hip. "The Pink Ranger."

The yellow ranger removed his helmet and ran a hand through his chocolate spikes. "I'm Marshall, the Yellow Ranger."

The green ranger removed his helmet and tossed his bangs from his eyes. "Luca, the Green Ranger."

Finally the Red Ranger removed her helmet and dropped two curly pigtails onto her shoulders. "And I'm Drew, the Red Ranger."

Brad circled around and stood in the front. "We're the Power Rangers, Zeo."

There was a silence in the room for a few seconds. Were they mad Brad had taken the Zeo Morphers and used their powers?

Tommy was cold. "Billy?"

"Yes Tommy?" Billy walked forward and stood next to Tommy. Both of them eyeing the new recruits.

"You think you can whip up some more communicators?"

With those words the mood lightened and the rangers all joined together. Kim and Kensley were instantly discussing helmet hair, Marshall and Aisha had embraced in a thick hug, Rocky and Drew were talking Pro's and Con's of the color red in a wardrobe, and Luca and Adam were laughing whole heartedly about inter-team dating.

Brad approached Tommy and Billy, crossing his arms, mimicking the other two.

"Nice team." Tommy smiled.

"Eh, they're alright." Brad tossed a piece of hair from his face and smiled as he glanced over the other rangers.

"You didn't choose Red?" Billy questioned, eyeing Drew. She was the first female red ranger they had had in a while.

"Honestly?" Brad looked back at the too."I don't think you pick the colors. I think they pick you. There's something about these powers that you guys always talked about being mysterious and exciting all at the same time. The Zeo Crystals are something unlike anything we have had before."

"Well, one thing is for sure." Billy put an arm over Brad and Tommy's shoulder. "We're going to need a bigger command center."

(laughter and smiles!)

The cool breeze lifted through the air as Brad walked slowly to the canyon edge to take a seat. He smiled inwardly to himself. This was the place he had arrived when he came back to the past. This was where Rocky and Adam had saved him from Vexor, The Black Knight, and started the life he knew now.

His eyes dropped as the thought occurred to him that Vexor was still out there. His Gold Ranger attempt had failed, but who knew that he had brewing. A flash of light caught his eye from below. The Time Key was opening.Brad jumped to his feet and backed up a few steps. The light was growing stronger and stronger. Before the Blue Ranger knew it, he was consumed by it.

The light around him settled just as fast as it had grown. Brad wasn't at the canyon anymore, he was somewhere new. His green eyes scanned the place as he looked around.There was nothing but an endless black broken up by a hazy fog.

Then, seemingly soaking in from the black a figure cloaked in white appeared before the Blue Ranger. His voice was deep and calm. "You have been called here Bradley DeSantos for truancy against time."

"What?" Brad tried to step but the second he moved forward it was like the solid ground was gone. He jumped back to avoid falling. When he spoke again, his voice was shaky. "What do you mean truancy against Time?"

"Your travels, though noble and just, have caused a rip in the stream of time. In order to fix it, I must take the fabrics that you have mussed and replace them." The figure's robes seemingly moved in the wind, although there was no air movement.

"What do you mean?" Brad's words stumbled..." Are you like, the keeper of time?"

"There is no word for what I am, for I transcend all language and thought."

The words soaked in. "So what do I have to do?"

"You have to make a choice."

"What Kind of choice?" Brad's brow furrowed.

"You can either go home to the future, and have no memories of your times here..." The blackness around them swirled until it was a deep purple with a small doorknob hanging in midair. " or you can stay here and live your life without any memories of the future."

"How would that work? Would I still be a ranger?"

"Everything would be how it is now, with some minor changes to your history."

"And what about the future? My friends. What's it like there?"

"It is as if you never left."

"Everything is the same?"

"Not exactly."

Brad pondered this. If he went back home he would have nothing to show for any of this hard work. Everything he would have fought for would have meant nothing. But if he stayed here, he would have no memories of his real family. But what Billy had said about fighting still resonated in his mind.

Brad looked up and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay...I've made a decision."

COMING SOON

POWER RANGERS ZEO: THE OMEGA CODE


End file.
